


Kazooland High

by achgfd



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Angst, Gen, High School AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achgfd/pseuds/achgfd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A High School AU with our fanbots Smokes, Fox, and Jimmy Brass. Brothers attending Kazooland high alongside Spine, Rabbit, Hatchworth, and Jon Walter. For being robots the two sets of brothers can’t seem to get along. Or be any more different. Walters are popular with a loving family. The Brass Bolts are outcasts and lost boys. With school fights, troubles at home, and a mysterious connection, can they survive high school?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Spine closed his locker, twirling the combination lock before turning to his brother. “You need to get a new backpack.” He grumbled as he marched towards their 4th period classroom. He wasn't going to get his first tardy because of this.  
  
“Its fine. I can just carry them.” Hatchworth grumbled, holding his books on his hips. He struggled to keep up with Spines fast pace. He had matured and grown much quicker than the others, probably the tallest robot in 10th grade. A textbook slipped and fell to the floor, spilling papers everywhere. Hatchworth fell to his knees, scrambling to pick them up as the warning bell rang.  
  
Spine let out a sigh and surrendered to helping him. “You are going to make us late.”  
  
Luckily they made it into the classroom with a good 30 seconds to spare. Just enough time for Spine to organize his desk and notebooks. Hatchworth taking his place in the desk next to him. Spine gave the empty desk behind him a quick glance. Rabbit was late, again. Too many more tardies and he would get detention. The thought made Spine shutter.  
  
The bell rang and the teacher started their history lesson. She was a cranky and sharp woman. Part of her Hyena lycan pride. She had been at this school for nearly 30 years. And she made sure everyone knew it. You didn't want to be on her bad side. “Rabbit Walter. You are late again.” Mrs. Dawson scowled from the chalkboard, not turning her head.  
  
Rabbit smiled sheepishly, the girls in the classroom letting out a collective swoon. “Ah I'm sorry ma’am. I tried to get my notebook out of my locker but there was a penguin in there. And it kept biting me.” He joked, flailing one arm as he mimed being bitten by the arctic bird, getting roaring laughs from everyone.  
  
“No more excuses Mr. Walter. Next time you are getting detention. Now take your seat.” She commanded. She was never entertained by his shenanigans.  
  
Rabbit continued his corner smile, walking past the desks to his spot in the back. He paused for just a brief moment to give the two girls who were laughing at him a quick wink. Swaying those hips the rest of the way he plopped in his desk and immediately tilted it to one side, lifting the other two legs of the ground. “Hey hatch... I forgot my lunch. Can we split?” He whispered.  
  
“I can't Rabbit...” Hatchworth grumbled, trying to take notes as Mrs. Dawson started the lecture again. “I have to share with Jon.”  
  
Spine rolled his eyes and cleared his throat, trying to signal his annoyance. Only Rabbit would show up to class 2 minutes late, with no notebooks or textbooks, immediately start chatting and still not be in trouble.  
  
“What why? What happened to Jon's lunch?”   
  
“I don't know. He told me in Spanish that he forgot it.... and its like the 4th time this week.” Hatchworth frantically tried to scribble down the notes he was missing.  
  
With a raised eyebrow Rabbit leaned his desk back to the ground. Arching forward on his elbows as he whispered over Spine's shoulder. “Hey  Spine. Split yer lunch with me today?” Rabbit frowned when he didn't receive a response. Spine obviously trying to ignore him. Now pulling a pen out of his pocket and poking Spine in the shoulder with it. “Hey... hey.... hey spine... hey spine. Spine. Hey spine. Hey hey spine.” He could see the steam staring to pour out from the sides of Spines head, which only made Rabbit giggle more. “hey spine. Share yer lunch with me. Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey.”  
  
“RABBIT WALTER!” Mrs. Dawson screeched, slamming a book on her desk. “Do you have something to share with the rest of the class?”  
  
Rabbit stared back as the entire classroom, except for Spine, turned around to glance at him. He stood and cleared his throat, raising one finger. “Anybody wanna share lunch with me?”


	2. Bad Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finishing his detention the brothers run into some werewolf trouble. {{These are the New Edits}}

Spine focused intently on the words on the page, his entire face shoved between the pages of his book. This was a feat considering Hatchworth hadn't stopped talking since they sat down. They were waiting on a bench outside the front doors of the school, waiting for their brothers so they could walk home.

 

“I'm a free man again!” Rabbit cheered as he threw both glass doors open, he sauntered out and leaned over Spine's shoulder. He knew all to well that reading over his shoulder was one of Spine's biggest pet peeves.

 

“Mr. Wisdom missed you at band practice.” Hatchworth stated, following after Spine as the tall Silver automaton stood and closed his book. “He says you still have to pick up your solo practice sheets.”

 

“Did P-p-paige miss me?” Rabbit shuffled nervously. He did a good job keeping his stutter hidden in school, but any time he talked about Paige it leaked. And of all the girls that he was courting she was the only one that could tie his tongue in a knot. His crush was obvious to everyone except for her.

 

“Is Jon with you?” Spine interrupted the girl talk.

 

“No. I thought he was at practice with you guys.” Rabbit huffed back, helping Hatchworth carry his loose books.

 

“He never showed up.” Hatchworth continued, shoving notebooks in Spine's backpack. Not even asking for permission.

 

“Back of ya little freak!” A grizzled voice echoed from the other side of the building. The three bots turned to each other, recognizing it immediately as one of the captains of the Lycan football team. They could tell from each others expressions that they weren't sure if they should do something about it. But that confusion quickly faded when they heard Jon scream.

 

“Give it back! Leave us alone!”

 

Rabbit was the first to dart in their direction, followed quickly by Spine and Hatchworth. The trio marched around the corner, not surprised by the sight before them. Four varsity players, in half were-form, had Jon and another robot pinned against a tree. One was trying to rip a metal lunch box out of the other bot's hands but he wasn't letting go, letting them lift his feet off the ground. Jon screaming. “Go away!”

 

They recognized the friend Jon was trying to protect. It was Jimmy blue eyes. One of the Brass Bolts Mafia. And by Mafia they meant 3 robots who were brothers and liked to pick fights. Jimmy was the youngest, the easiest to be pushed around when his older brothers were missing.

 

“Back off my brother!” Rabbit growled stepping forward. He ignored Spine trying to pull him back. Rabbit was brave and loud, eager to speak his mind. But Spine was smart and tactile. And he knew they couldn't match the jocks in a fight.

 

The wolves swished their tails, turning their snouts towards them and laughed eagerly. The one holding the lunch box quickly tossed Jimmy back to the ground. “Oh look its a the smart mouth.”

 

“You're a bad dog! Do I need to get the garden hose?” Rabbit crossed his arms, feigning his courage. The wolves snarled, baring their fangs and taking a unified giant step towards them.

 

“Let's see how easily you break...” They barked, ready to pounce.

 

“Hey dog face! Get yer filthy mitts off my brother.” A dark raspy voice came from the yard, drawing everyone’s attention. Another formidable foe that needed no introductions. Smokes, the leader of the Brass Bolts, stood strong. He was much more intimidating than Rabbit. His threats held weight. Everyone knew the damage he could do when given the chance. You just didn't give him the chance. His second in command and the last of the brothers, The Fox, hovered behind him. He bounced like a boxer on each foot, ready to fight if his older brother deemed it necessary.

 

The dogs huffed to each other, then back to Smokes. “Come on pack... this game is over... for now.” The leader grunted as they walked off, giving Smokes filthy looks and barking back to them as they walked off.

 

The Fox marched over to Jimmy who was being helped to his feet by Jon. “Why you gotta do 'dis ta us.” He snarled, grabbing Jimmy by the arm and pulling him away. Fox took the metal lunch box out of his hand and threw it at Jon's feet. “Don't hang out wit them. Doncha know anythin?”

 

Smokes just watched as one brother recovered the other. Dark puffs of smoke billowed quietly from his cheek and arm vents. Showing his anger without him needing to speak a single word. Making the reason for his name quite obvious. “Listen emo kid.” He huffed, finally speaking but not turning his head. Spine knew that he was talking to him. “Keep your idiot brother... away from my idiot brother.” He turned his neck to him now, giving that empty glare. “You got that?”

 

“He can hang out with whoever he wants!” Rabbit screamed back, helping Jon to his feet. “You okay Jon?”

 

“Yea I'm... I'm okay...” Jon whispered.

 

“Listen Yap Trap.” Smokes now aimed at Rabbit. “I'll mess up your pretty little face.”

 

Rabbit gave that jester smile. The smile that always made Spine have a slight anxiety attack. “Hey bolts for brains.” He quipped. “No smoking on school premises.”

 

“WHY YOU LITTLE!” Smokes darted with a clenched fist, ready to make contact with Rabbit's face when his wrist was grabbed mid air. Everyone looking up as the Assistant Principle glared at them, Hatchworth standing by his side.

 

“Sorry Rabbit. I Had to get an adult.” He apologized.

 

“I want to speak to all of you. In my office. NOW!”  


	3. It's okay to be scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, our parents know us better than we know ourselves.

Jon was the first in the house. He kicked his untied shoes high in the air, laughing as they crashed in the foyer before skidding through the kitchen. Using his socks to slide across the wood flooring and giving a quick, “Hi Pappy!” before hitting the stairs and stomping his way up.

 

Rabbit grumbled, not taking his shoes of mostly because he didn't think of it than for his disrespect of rules. He followed behind Jon, still slightly worried for his youngest brother.

 

“Hello Rabbit.” Pappy nodded to him over his shoulder. In the kitchen he was getting dinner prepared. A nice autumn and aluminum salad for him and the boys. Sure they liked their cherry bolts and clockwork candies, but they needed their metals and vitamins.

 

Rabbit responded with a “mmmeh...” before sulking up the stairs. The disappearance of his usually light-hearted and chipper attitude brought Pappy's nose out of his cooking. Turning now he watched as Hatchworth slowly marched up the stairs, giving Spine a threatening scowl.

 

“Don't you tell.” He whispered, unknowing that Pappy was listening, then followed Rabbit up the stairs with heavy feet.

 

Spine frowned and pulled himself up on the kitchen stool, pulling a notebook out and pretending to not be bothered by Hatchworth's threat.

 

“Spine.” Their father grumbled. He leaned his back against the sink, crossing his arms and staring down at his eldest. “Did something happen at school today?” He knew if anyone would tell him, it would be Spine.

 

Spine let out a sigh and shook his head. “Oh... same old.” He tried to dismiss the question, starting his homework. “I got a perfect score on my trig test.”

 

“Thats good.” Pappy smiled, trying not to show that he knew something was wrong. “And Band practice?”

 

“It was okay. Mr. Wisdom wants Rabbit to do District band but he won't practice.” Spine let out a sigh and rested his head against the counter, obviously drained from the days antics. “And I have a meeting with the student council on Friday. And then there's night practice right after, and the band competition on Saturday.”

 

“I'm sure you'll get everything in order.” Pappy smiled, patting his shoulder. “You always do.”

 

“Pappy?” Spine sulked, not raising his head from the counter.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Do you ever... get confused if you should do something or not? Like... whats the right thing to do?” He pouted, rolling his pencil in his fingers.

 

“I think everyone does.” Pappy tried to reassure him.

 

“Even you?”

 

“Of course... everyone has different morals. Some are more outraged than others, some have this determination for change. And some of us are just too scared.” Pappy was unaware how on key his words were. “And its okay to be scared... and its okay to be outraged and want things to change.” Pappy turned, frowning softly as Spine covered his head with both arms. Trying to hide his embarrassment. “Not all of us can be like Rabbit.” Pappy sighed. It was always the same issues and anxieties.

 

Spine jolted his head up from the counter, shocked that Pappy knew without him saying anything.

“Rabbit can be strong because he knows that if he gets in over his head... you are there to help pull him out. He can only think of the now, that’s why he's not scared. But you think so far in the future that it is scary sometimes, but also necessary. Don't be ashamed of being scared. Its just being smart.” Pappy gave him a soft rub on the shoulder. “Feel better?”

 

Spine just nodded, wiping an oily tear from his cheek.

 

“Now... tell me what happened...”


	4. You're Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning again there is some domestic violence in this... I am worried it might be too... dark? for some people. But to me this is the polar opposite of the home life the Water's just showed in the previous chapter. And this is more of how I remember high school so... um yea
> 
> Sometimes the rotten apples don't fall far from the tree  
> {{This is the new edit}}

The Brass Bolts did everything on their list before returning home. They found a dog tied in someone's front yard and spent a good 30 minutes barking back at it and throwing rocks until they were chased off. They dropped by their favorite convenience mart and pocketed their snacks for the evening, definitely not paying for them. They even went through the park and shook down some middle school kids for their allowance money. Overall a very productive day, but soon it was growing dark. And unless they wanted to join the hobos sleeping on the park benches, they knew they had to go home.

 

Smokes was the first to march in. He glided over the broken linoleum tile, not making a sound. Jimmy hid behind his back, shielding himself from the soft light that was beaming from the living room. The Fox took up the rear, waiting to make sure Jimmy made it up first.

 

At first they had thought they weren't noticed. Some terrible cop drama blared from the TV. The room was dark, only lit by the screen. They could only see the back of the beat up recliner, one hand stretched out and holding a can of beer loosely. Maybe he had fallen asleep. That happened sometimes. Sometimes they were lucky. Today however... they were not.

 

“James get in here.” That dark and raspy voice summoned them. He was the only one that called him by that name. Hearing it always meant trouble. The brothers turned to each other, giving last glances before Jimmy slunked into the room. “Sit down.” He commanded, pointing to the stained carpet before him. Jimmy did as he was told, resting on his knees with his head hung low. Knowing if he tried to escape whatever punishment would be worse than doing as he was told.

 

Fox and Smokes stood just outside the door frame. Even tho their presence was known, they felt safe not being in visual and physical range. Jimmy was their weakest link. And whenever he received punishment, it meant theirs wasn't far behind.

 

“The school called today.”

 

“I... I’m sorry Sir...”

 

“You have been suspended.”

 

“I didn't mean to Sir...” Jimmy's voice broke, starting to crack with the fear and emotion.

 

“They say you've been skipping.”

 

“Sir. Please don't.”

 

“STOP MAKING EXCUSES!” Smokes and Fox both flinched as they heard the crash of metal against metal, then Jimmy's sobbing. Smokes crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the floor, listening to the beating continue over Jimmy's sobbing pleas. Fox clenched his fists and was grinding his teeth. He was bouncing nervously. With each sound of contact the anger in him grew.

 

“Don't do anything stupid...” Smokes whispered. Fox sneered back. Anytime Smokes told him to do something, used that voice on him, he always did the exact opposite. And what he didn't know was that Smokes knew this. Smokes wanted it to stop just as much as Fox did, but he was smart enough not to stick his own neck out.

 

“Its not Jimmy's fault!” Fox stormed into the room, standing between their father and Jimmy. “I.. I've been locking him in my locker...”

 

Their father stood and rubbed the back of his hand. He was a robust intimidating man, aptly nicknamed 'Boss'. “Why?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. For once Fox was speechless. He stammered a moment, trying to think of a reason before being backhanded across the face. He was stronger than Jimmy and took his beating like a man, the way he was trained to.

 

“ 'cause... 'cause I thought it would... be funny.” He lied through his clenched teeth. He knew the true reason, to keep Jimmy safe from the jocks, would result in a worse punishment.

 

Boss raised a skeptical eyebrow then turned to Jimmy. “Off with ya before I beat you so hard your eyes do turn blue!” He gave him a quick kick as the youngest darted out of the room. Jimmy turned the corner, still sobbing. He paused in front of Smokes, raising those teary pained eyes to his brother. Smokes knew he was waiting for a signal and gave him a quick nod to the stairs. He would keep watch. And with that Jimmy fled to their bedroom.

 

And he did keep watch. Smokes leaned against the wall, listening intently to Fox's punishment. The smoke billowing out of his angry jaw. Growing larger and larger with each clank and crash. Always those same threats and insults from their 'father'. You're just like your mother. You're weak. You should have never been built. You are a scrap heap. You deserve to be smelted. You ungrateful little waste of metal. Everything I do for you and you do this.

 

It went on and on for hours, but the Boss was human and would grow tired. The beating became more verbal, his breath became heavier and more strained. Finally it was over as he plopped into his recliner. “Get out of my sight.” He snarled, giving Fox one last kick.

 

Smokes counted the seconds it took for Fox to get to his feet and make his way to the kitchen hallway. The three of them used it as a way to guess how badly they were hurting. The longer it took, the worse it felt. Today was a medium day. Fox stumbled past, clutching one arm with the other. His face was full of dents, smothered in oil and the beer that had been poured on him. He and Smokes meet glances.

 

“Whatchu lookin' at!” Fox spat oil at his feet. The anger was just his way of covering up the pain. You never showed weakness in this house. It made you prey. No one really trusted each other. Except for Jimmy. The fool trusted everyone. Continuing the angry glares Fox stumbled his way up the stairs, dragging his bent and battered frame.

 

“Smoker I know you are still there.” His breathless words still managed to instill fear in the young bots mind. “I need to talk to you my General.” Smokes hated the nickname, despised it. It started after he tried to fight back for his brothers the first time. The Boss liked to use it sarcastically, making him feel smaller and smaller each time. “And bring me another drink...”

 

“Yes Boss....”


	5. Space and Lizard Cowboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its lunchtime and the Walter's managed to all get the same lunch period. Jon makes an attempt to try and make things better for his friend, even when those around him are against it.

Kazooland High Ch. 5: Space and Lizard Cowboys  
  
Lunch was always the most chaotic part of their school day. On Nice days like today they ate outside. Nobody enjoyed it more than Rabbit did. Spine had claimed a table on the end closest do the doors, making it the shortest path back to classes when the bell rang.  
  
At one end of their table sat Spine and the student council members that shared this lunch. They talked on boring and serious matters. Books, clubs, homework, things like that. On the other end of the table it felt like a completely different world. Rabbit usually sat on the table with his legs hanging off the end. A girl or two sitting in his lap as his admirers flocked around him. Giggling at his every joke. Sharing their lunch with him whether he had his or not. In the middle of the table sat Jon and Hatchworth and an assortment of their band friends. It had become a tradition to play hearts after everyone finished eating. The game started the first week of school and they weren't going to cash in their scores until the last day. Making it the longest game of hearts they had ever played.  
  
Today Jon sat out of the game, letting Hatchworth play his hand. He was too busy searching the yard. His hands clenched tightly over the two metal lunch boxes in front of him. “It was nice of Pappy to make you two lunches...” Hatchworth tried to strike up a conversation so he wouldn't be so nervous.  
  
“It was nice of you to let me keep them in your locker.” Jon added back, flipping his hair in Hatchworth's face as he turned quickly to the other side of the yard. Hatchworth grumbled, spitting out the blond curls. “Where is he?”  
  
“Who? Jimmy?” The chatter of the table went silent as Hatchworth asked the question on their minds. They couldn't understand why Jon would be friends with him.  
  
“He wasn't here at assembly... even if he didn't go to classes, he was always here in the mornings.” Jon pouted, now standing on the bench, putting one hand over his eyes to get a better search.  
  
“What do you care. He's just some weird freak kid. His eyes aren't even blue. Whats up with that? He's just weird.” A band mate scoffed from across the table.  
  
“He is not. He's... he's really cool if you get to know him.” Jon growled, still searching.  
  
“Oh yea... those Brass Bolt Mafia guys. Ya know there aren't a lot of robots in our school.” The catgirl sitting in Rabbit's lap purred. “You guys related or something? You look so alike.”  
  
“We are not related!” Rabbit and Spine both hissed, standing to their feet. Their defensive response made it clear that they were obviously related to one another other, if not the Brass Bolts.  
  
“Okay okay. I was just saying. You could be like... cousins or something.” She grumbled, getting back to her feet where Rabbit had thrown her on the ground.  
  
Jon ignored the arguments at hand. He had spotted Smokes and The Fox leaned against the wire fencing in one corner. They were talking to someone on the other side, and they seemed angry. There was a lot of smoke fuming up. The black cloud parted a moment, showing the person they were talking with was Jimmy.  
  
Jon dashed from their table, holding both lunch boxes against his chest as he ran. Hatchworth and Spine couldn't even ask where he was going before he had taken off. He didn't want to miss his chance.  
  
“Didn't you hear me?” Smokes fumed. His fingers pinched between the holes in the metal fence, shaking it threateningly. “If you are not home when he gets back you are gonna be in for a lick of trouble. Do you want that? Do ya want that again? Now GET OUT OF HERE!” He charged the fence, scaring Jimmy back and making the small bot fall on the pavement. He didn't turn back to see if his threat had worked, smoke billowing out of his angry cheeks as Fox followed suit.  
  
Jon waited for them to walk past in the other direction. He didn't want to be caught by them when they were already so angry. Now free he ran towards the fencing. “Jimmy! Jimmy!” He tried to get his attention as he was sulking away.   
  
“Jon?” That uneven tone responded, turning his head.  
  
“You... weren't here this morning.” Jon panted as he reached the fence, now talking face to face.  
  
“I um... I got suspended.” Jimmy pouted, staring at the grass and playing with his broken suspender. Jon tilted his head to one side, trying to see the other bot's face. It was dented and bent.  
  
“Because of the fight? That wasn't even our fault! Did they get you? Your face looks like it got smashed. I thought I-”  
  
“No I... I didn't go to class.” Jimmy interrupted. Not addressing the previous question.  
  
“Here look.” Jon lifted a metal lunch box in each hand and pressed them against the fence. One was a Space cowboy and the other a lizard cowboy. “I talked to my Pappy. He said I can bring two lunches everyday. One for you and one for me. And my brothers are gonna hold it in their locker. So they can't steal it again.”  
  
Jimmy's bright green eyes darted from each lunch box in disbelief. “For... for me? Your Pappy did that... for me?”  
  
“Yea well... for us. Cause he knew I was sad we couldn't eat together.” Jon pouted as Jimmy began to tug at his own hair. Something must have triggered him to fall into his own thoughts again. One of his usual fits, the ones that made the other kids weary of him. “Does your Pappy not do that for you?”  
  
Jimmy let out a slight shriek, tugging on more of his hair as he fell to his knees. He was letting out soft whimpers, finding it suddenly difficult to communicate. The students from the yard started giving them strange looks. Jon fell to his knees and tried to calm him. “Ah I'm sorry. Its okay its okay! Really! Don't cry. Please? Don't cry.” Usually he could distract him with a nice game of tag or something, but not through this gate. “Look. Even if you aren't in school... you can still have your lunch.”  
  
Jimmy paused, breathing heavy and raised his swollen wet eyes to his friend. “mmmbut ho-o-w?” His words weren't completely coherent yet, but Jon had learned how to understand him.  
  
Jon thought for a moment, then nodded to himself. “Step back!” He commanded, then made sure the lunch boxes were closed tightly. “Space Cowboy?” He asked and Jimmy shook his head no. “I knew you would like the lizard cowboy. Ready? 1... 2.... 3!” And with that he tossed the lunchbox over the fence.   
  
Jimmy shuffled back a few feet before catching it in both arms. Jumping up and down and dancing in victory. He ripped it open and pulled out the sandwich wrapped in Ziploc.  
  
“Oh today is my favorite.” Jon licked his lips. “Peanut Butter and nickel!” Just hearing the words made Jimmy start to drool.  
  
They stood and talked for a few moments. Jimmy wasn't waiting for later, eagerly biting into his sandwich. He scarfed it down, but Jon didn't mind his bad manners. He thought he just really liked it and continued to recap him on what classes he had missed, although Jimmy didn't care. They talked about who would win in a fight, space cowboy or lizard cowboy. Both agreeing that Lizard Cowboy would totally win due to lizard strength. Then the bell rang.  
  
“JON! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!” Spine screamed from a distance.  
  
“OKAY!” Jon screamed back before turning to Jimmy, who was looking puzzled. “Whats wrong? Are you still sad?”  
  
“No but... I... what do I do. For this?” He frowned and shuffled the lunch box in his hands.  
  
“What do you mean, what do you do? I don't want anything back.”   
  
“But why do you do this? I... what do I do?” Jimmy wasn't sure how to word his question right. He didn't know how to respond to Jon most of the time. And he was still confused why he hadn't managed to scare him off yet. He was so undesirable. _A waste of metal. He deserved to be smelted._ “Why are you nice to me?”  
  
Jon thought it over and shrugged his shoulders. “I dunno... I'm nice to everybody. And you are funny. And we play lots of cool games. And you like what I like and... and I think you need somebody to be nice to you.” He nodded. “You aren't a freak like they say... don't let them make you think that. You are just... different. And I like that. And as my Pappy says... Its okay to be different sometimes.”  
  
Jimmy held his head low, covering his face with the lunch box to hide his building tears.  
  
“JON! YER GONNA BE LATE!” Rabbit called since Spine had already left them to their tardies.  
  
“Did I make you sad again?” Jon asked, approaching the fence once more. Jimmy shook his head no, feigning strength before lowering the lunch box. It was obvious he was still upset but he was trying not to let it show.  
  
“I don't know what to say...” He sniffled, letting the oil stains it on his cheeks.  
  
“I dunno....” Jon shrugged, turning to go back inside. “Just say thank you. I gotta go though.” He waved as he walked back up the hill.  
  
“Thank... thank you...” He whispered as he left. The words felt foreign but full of meaning. He liked them. He wanted to use them  more often with his friend.  


	6. She thinks I'm cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuteness abounds. Rabbit finally gets the courage to talk to his crush, but will she return his feelings?

7th period meant band for the Walter Boys. Their favorite class. Not so much that they enjoyed sitting for an extra hour after school to memorize music sheets, but that they had lots of extra time to chatter and hang out.

 

Jon laughed from the back rooms where the tubas were stored. “See if you can close it!” He laughed crawling into one of the tuba cases. “I'm a shiny gold sousaphone.” He laughed, trying to form himself in a tuba shape. Getting roaring laughs from the other guys in his section. Tuba players are some of the nicest people you could meet. The clowns of any group. Knowing how to make the best jokes, and give you that shoulder to cry on.

 

Hatchworth went directly to work. He was the section leader of the pit crew and that meant he had a lot to do. Organizing the xylophones, chimes, bells, and all the extra whistles that gave the bad that flair. Being a part of the pit crew meant you had to master several different types of instruments and you were rarely appreciated for it. You had to stand on the sidelines, move in the shadows and support the band. A quiet tight knit group that would do anything for each other, and knew how to get the job done. Fast.

 

As soon as Spine entered the band room he grabbed his clarinet and sat himself down in his first chair seat. He was the #1 clarinet in the band. The one that got all the solos. He had originally earned the drum major role but was forced to give it up once Student Council started. And as Mr. Wisdom put it, “Don't overload yourself with responsibilities. Drum Majors can do one thing. Conduct Bands. But Student Council says a lot on your college applications. And we will always be here for the off season.”

It still hurt for Spine to see the new drum major take his spot. His mood had soured, rethinking his decision as he assembled his clarinet, holding his reed tightly between his lips.

 

Rabbit made his rounds. He was the social butterfly, being a saxophone. Having to say hi to everyone. Twirling a guard girl or two. Irritating Hatchworth by playing his chimes with the wrong mallets. Sitting on top of the tuba case that Jon was in, pretending he didn't hear his brother laughing inside. “This is a very strange tuba you guys got here!”

 

Finally he made his place looming over the shoulder of a particular flute. Paige was assembling her instrument, only a few chairs down from Spine. She too liked being prepared well ahead of the rest of the band. Giving herself time to warm up and tune. She felt his mismatched eyes watching her from the chair behind her. She turned around, giving him a quick glance before turning back to her sheet music.

 

Rabbit's smile was somewhat ignored, but he only took it as a sign to try harder. Not picking his chair off the floor he scooted closer to her, dragging its legs on the ground and making a very irritating metal screeching sound. “Hiya P-p-Paige.” He tried to be smooth. His mouth going dry and his voice cracking.

 

“Hello...” She stated flatly going back to her music, trying to pretend not to be interested.

 

“I heard you got the p-p-piccolo part. Grats.” He leaned his chin in the palm of one hand and gave her that raised eyebrow.

 

“Thanks. I was the only one that tried out tho...” She gave him a soft smile. Their conversation had gone silent again. The two of them shifting nervously, unsure how to talk to one another. Spine was trying hard not to ease drop but couldn't help it. He chuckled internally, thinking just what would they say if they knew how much they liked each other.

 

“So I hear you are doing district band maybe?” She asked with a flirty inflection to her voice. It took Rabbit off guard, surprised by her interest. He stammered a moment before blurting.

 

“Yea b-but I dunno if I wanna do it. That sounds like a lot of work.”

 

“Well. If you do... we could always practice together. I mean...” She paused. Her cheeks blushed a bright red against the rest of her perfect pale skin. “Most of the other district band kids practice at my house on Sundays.” She rubbed her arm nervously. “You could... come over... if you wanted?”

 

Rabbit couldn't help the intense amount of steam that expressed itself from his cheeks. “R-r-r-r-r-r-” He got stuck in a loop before being elbowed in the side by Spine. Which just made Paige laugh more. “Really?” He finally finished, looking slightly embarrassed by his glitch.

 

“Yea of course. I could help you practice and stuff. Besides...” She leaned closer to him so Spine couldn't hear, whispering in his ear. “I think the whole stuttering and steam thing is cute.”

 

Rabbit grinned ear to ear, expressing more steam. “She thinks I'm cute.” He laughed. Then in his usual over dramatic way he jumped to his feet on top of his chair. “SHE THINKS I'M CUTE!” He announced to the entire room.

 

“Rabbit you shouldn't do that. You could fall.” Spine's attempts to ruin his mood went ignored.

 

“SHE THINKS I'M CUUUUUUTE!” Rabbit cheered jumping from chair to chair down the aisle. The whole rest of the room turning to him as he leapt and screamed. “SHE THINKS I'M CUUUUUUUUUUUTE!”

 

His last step pushed the chair out too far behind him, and throwing the next one to far ahead. He slipped between the gaps and landed flat on his face on the ground with a hard clank. Spine jumped to his feet, marching towards him. “Rabbit! Are you okay?” He asked in that concerned tone, reflecting the Pappy in his voice.

 

Rabbit's only response was a slowly raised thumbs up. His arm shaking. He spat out a small bit of oil, and whispered. “... she thinks I'm cute...”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Later that night Pappy walked the hallway upstairs. A basket of laundry resting uncomfortably at his hip. He wasn't great at house work, but he managed to at least keep the boys in clean clothes. He paused outside Rabbit and Jon's bedroom door. It was open a crack and muted Saxophone sounds could be heard.

 

“.... ack! This is really hard..” Rabbit grumbled as he fumbled with his keys.

 

“Maybe slow it down or something?” Jon tried to help before growling at his video game. “C'mon Yoshi!”

 

Pappy laughed quietly, trying to keep himself hidden before checking on his other boys. He pushed Spine and Hatchworth's bedroom door open the whole way. Smiling as the two of them sat on the floor sharing Math homework. “Boys. Laundry to be put away. And not just shoved in drawers this time.” He gave them a firm nod before handing Hatchworth the basket.

 

“Okay.” They answered in unison before turning back to their homework.

 

Pappy happily hovered over them, watching them with a bright smile. “Hows the homework coming?”

 

“Spine's helping me... with these algebra equations.”

 

“It would be easier if Rabbit wasn't practicing. All night. He's going to break all of his reeds before the competition on Saturday.” Spine growled obviously irritated.

 

“I wanted to ask.” Pappy leaned in the door frame crossing his arms over his chest. “Why does he have the sudden focus? Something happen at school today?” Spine and Hatchworth smiled wide to each other, trying to contain their laughter. “Something did happen.”

 

“Well... Rabbit I think decided he really wants to do district band.” Spine stated with a smile.

 

“Yea... really wants to be in district band.”

 

Pappy let out a laugh, shaking his head. He could tell already that a girl was more than likely involved. “I see. Well don't stay up too late. Another hour or so and its bed time.” He gave them each a kiss on the top of their head and exited back to the hallway. “And put that laundry away! I don't want to wash clean laundry that's been left in the basket again.” He gave them a wag of his index finger.

 

“Okay!” They grumbled back, returning to their homework.

 

“Rabbit and Jon. That goes for you two too.” He poked his head into their room before walking over to them. Ruffling Jon's hair, giving him a kiss and then trying to pin Rabbit down for his good night kiss

 

“Aw come on! I'm practicing! And I'm an adult now. Stop it.” Rabbit tried to push Pappy away.

 

“You are not technically an adult yet. You are 15. And you can still get a good night kiss from your father.” He teased, kissing his palm and then ruffling the top of Rabbit's head with it.

 

“Hey that's not fair!” Rabbit pouted, trying to wipe the kiss out of his hair. “You can't do that.”

 

“Haha! I found a work around!” Pappy pretended to laugh manically. “No givsies backsies!” He screamed before running out of their room and being chased by Rabbit.

 

 

 


	7. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its not always fun and happiness when you are the single father of four robot boys. Trying to have a nice day is a lot of work. Pappy just wants things to go smoothly but tempers flare. And as always... the feels.

Kazooland High Chapter 7: Happy Birthday

 

**Sunday**

 

Pappy buttoned up his nicest shirt. Laughing to himself as Spine searched his tie rack to find one he liked. “Don't be picky Spine. Just take one.”

 

“I want it to match.” Spine grumbled, rotating the rack and pulling out a multitude of colors.

 

“Well when you find it I'll show you how to tie it.” He huffed over his shoulder as he quickly strolled down the hallway to the other rooms. He had to make sure the other boys were ready, checking his watch. 2 hours. They should leave in at least two hours. “Boys? You need to be ready. Spine's already dressed. We are leaving in-” He swung Rabbit's bedroom door open and immediately froze.

 

Rabbit gasped at his entrance, pulling his hands behind his back to try and hide the fact that he was dressed in his Sunday best but covered in paint and glitter nearly head to toe.

 

“RABBIT! WHY?”

 

“I was making a present. For P-p-p-Paige.” Rabbit shuffled nervously, pulling the small decorated bird house from behind his back.

 

“Rabbit I told you that you can't go over today. Next week yes. Not today. Please. Her birthday is only once a year.” He took those fatherly strides into the room, trying to help Rabbit clean up his mess. “We only have 2 hours. They do close the place you know. Now get showered and change your clothes.”

 

“But I don't want to go!” Rabbit crossed his arms over his chest and stomped a foot into the paint covered carpet. “I want to go to Paige's house!”

 

Pappy sighed and walked out with the trash bin filled with scraps and paint. “This isn't up for discussion. Shower. Now!”

 

“I DON'T WANNA GO! YOU NEVER LET ME DO WHAT I WANT TO DO!” Rabbit screamed, ripping his dirty shirt off over his head.

 

“Pappy?” Hatchworth tried not to impose, tugging gently on his father's sleeve.

 

“Any other Sunday is fine. But not this one. You can go next week!”

 

“I DON'T WANT TO! Its just boring! We never even do anything!!!” Rabbit charged, slamming his bedroom door in Pappy's face. It shook on its hinges and he could be heard still stomping on the other side.

 

“Pappy?”

 

“Don't fight me on this. Please! Not today Rabbit. We are even getting dinner afterwords. Chirpin' chicken. You like them.” He tried to stay calm.

 

“I was gonna have pizza with Paige.” Rabbit screamed through the door, continuing his teenage tantrum. “You ruin everything!”

 

“Pappy?”

 

“There are other days Rabbit. Just. Not. Today.”

 

“Pappy?”

 

“WHAT HATCHWORTH?” He turned to his other son, not meaning to lose his temper. His face immediately turning remorseful as he patted him on the head. “I'm not mad at you. But what do you need?”

 

“Jon... Jon lost his shoe in the laundry room.” Hatchworth confessed, trying to keep his eyes down. His father giving him a sigh, and rubbing his face with his palm.

 

“... What... what was he doing in there?”

 

“He said he wanted to wash them. To make them nice and pretty for today. But he lost one.”

 

“Fine. I'll help him. You go wash up and get dressed.” He patted the bot on the shoulder.

 

“My tin?” Hatchy asked with wide eyes. Pappy had to give him a confused glance before he continued. “My tin... for my cookies. You said you would get it down for me.”

 

He let out a sigh and shook his head. Another task to add to the list. “Yes Hatchworth I remember. Don't worry I'll get it for you. Now wash up. YOU TOO RABBIT!!” He knocked on the door angry before storming to the basement to help Jon.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Jon tie your shoes please.” Pappy grumbled, trying to help Spine with his tie.

 

“Can I take my game-boy in the car?” Jon obviously was not ready. Sitting on the carpet half dressed, playing his game-boy. He was in his dress pants, shoes on, untied, but still shirtless.

 

“Pappy I still need my tin.” Hatchworth squeaked from the corner.

 

“Why don't we just stay home then.” Rabbit grumbled, crossing his arms. His head still wet from his last minute shower. His clothes sticking to his body seeing as he didn't even bother drying off.

 

“Its once a year Rabbit. We have to go. Jon get dressed. Hatchworth I'll get it in a minute.” He sighed, turning Spine to a mirror. “Is that fine?”

 

Spine stared at the reflection. The off center tie clearly bothered him. He pursed his lips in that annoyance, but he didn't want to strain his father who was already stressed as it is. “Its... its fine...” He lied.

 

Pappy gave him a pat on the shoulder. “I'll fix it when we get there...” He whispered, thankful at least for his second eldest. “Alright Hatchworth I'll get it now. Jon get dressed.”

 

“okay...” Jon mumbled from the floor still not getting up.

 

“Spine please? Just... help me.” He called back from the kitchen, knowing he could at least trust him to get things done. “We are already an hour late.”

 

“Because You made me take a shower!” Rabbit growled from the couch, ripping Jon's game-boy out of his hands as he ran upstairs to finish getting dressed.

 

“Don't save over my game!” Jon pouted, being pushed by Spine. Rabbit merely stuck his tongue out at him.

 

Pulling the tin down Pappy let out a long winded sigh. Taking in a deep breath, and releasing again. Trying to calm the anxiety in his blood. Events like this made him question his decision of having children in the first place.

 

“Pappy... are you okay?” Hatchworth asked concerned, gazing up at him with those sympathetic eyes. How could he doubt ever wanting them after that face?

 

“I'm fine Hatchworth.” He lied, patting him on the back with a sad smile. “Today is just extra difficult for me. Here. For your cookies. She's going to love them.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Rabbit stop! I'm fighting the Elite four!” Jon growled from the back seat, trying to hide his game-boy against the window. Rabbit sitting in the middle and grabbing for it.

 

“Why did you even bring those Pokemon? Your team sucks!” Rabbit teased.

 

“Rabbit stop eating my cookies!” Hatchworth whined, trying to pull Rabbit's other hand out of his tin.

 

“You had it open. I saw you eat one! I just wanted one. I'M SO HUUUUUNGRY!” Rabbit growled.

 

Spine sat quietly in the front seat. He was trying to ignore his brothers and read a book, but they became too loud. And after a certain point Pappy had stopped yelling. Spine watched his father intently as he drove. You could see him softly fuming in anger, trying to hold back and not lose his temper. He had a long fuse. He was a very patient man. But even those with a strong will can be pushed too far.

 

Rabbit grabbed another cookie, quickly shoving it down his throat and laughing. “She's not even going to know you brought them. We should just eat them.”

 

“Stop it! Pappy!” Hatchworth whined, trying to pull himself up using the back of Pappy's seat but instead yanking out some of his hair.

 

“THATS IT!” The last straw on the camels back. Pappy screeched the car into the parking lot. Forcing it into park at a diagonal across two spots. His face bright red as he turned over in his seat quickly. The three bots sank into their seats, staring up at him wide eyed and almost terrified. It was rare that their father had to give them a firm talking to.

 

“Jon put the game away.” He yanked the game-boy out of his hands. “Hatchworth stop eating the cookies. You and Rabbit both have been eating them. I know because I can see you in the rear-view mirror. Rabbit I want you to keep your hands behind your back and your mouth shut from here on out. Do you understand?” He growled, his eyes curved into that angry v.

 

“Do I have to keep my mouth shut now? Or can I respond?” Rabbit quipped sarcastically.

 

“RABBIT!” He yelled, not in the mood for any more games. “One day. One day out of the year I ask for you boys to do something nice. Its her birthday. We never get to visit.”

 

“She doesn't even know we're here!” Rabbit sighed, throwing his arms in exasperation to his sides.

 

“She doesn't have to! You may not understand it now. This is not for her.” Pappy sneered back, relaxing in his seat as his anger turned more to that guilt driven tone. “This was for me. This day is for me. I didn't have work. I tried to involve you all in it. I tried to make it nice for you. Offer to take you to dinner if you could just do this one thing for me. This one day. Out of the whole year! You ask me for things everyday! And I never ask for anything back. One day this will mean something to you. The way it does for me. I don't want you to forget this. To forget... her.”

 

He let out a sigh and leaned back in his seat, covering his eyes with his hands. The car was completely silent except for his heavy breaths. “I knew... soon you were all getting too old for this. I was just... hoping that I could keep you involved... take you with me one last year.” The car began to ring as he opened his door, ripping the keys out of the ignition and silencing its alarms. “Stay in the car if you want. I won't fight you anymore...” He sighed defeated and stepped out.

 

The four of them watched as he walked slowly through the gravel and onto the soft grass, climbing that hill alone. Spine was the first to get out of the car, then Hatchworth who couldn't be to far behind, then Jon, and lastly Rabbit. They stayed silent. Sulking and feeling guilty as they walked after their father.

 

Pappy reached the top of the hill, walking down the grassy aisle before finally coming to her place. Exhausted from the strain of events he fell to his knees, hanging his head low and rubbing his fingertips over the lettering of the stone. “Happy Birthday... Delilah...” He whispered to himself. “I wanted today to be a nice day, but I'm afraid I ruined it again. I lost my temper. They are just boys after all.”

 

He relaxed and leaned back on his legs. Her headstone was cracked and weather beaten. Each year it looked worse and worse, and yet still the same. “They all are getting so big. You would be proud to see them. They might not know it but, I can see little bits of you in them....” He felt the tears building in his eyes, trying to blink them away. “Jon is still such a boy, but you can see he's thinking deeper about things. He is a dreamer through and through. Just... just like you. When he smiles you can see the world in his eyes.” He sniffled, turning his head back to the grass.

 

“Hatchworth. He's so shy and quiet still. I'm glad he has Spine to cling to, but I'm afraid he doesn't understand how to be his own person. He's still afraid of the dark. Always worried of making that bad impression. But when he opens up... oh the humor in this kid. If he could just... just see it.”

 

He ran the back of his hand over the stone. Closing his eyes and imagining stroking her cheek. “Spine He... he takes such responsibility. He wants to fix everything. Do everything. I worry he is stretching himself to thin... I try to pull his head out of the activities. To just... relax and breathe once in a while. I guess I see myself in him too much. Afraid that... he might miss the beauty of this world. Too focused on trying to fix the unfix-able.”

 

He paused a moment, letting a tear stream down his cheek as he chewed on his lips. “Rabbit.” He started softly. “... there are times when I feel like we could be the same person, then others we feel like enemies. More and more lately I feel like I have to be against him. He's so... strong willed and eager. Passionate. I wish he would think things through. I wish we didn't have to fight. I try my hardest but he knows how to push my buttons. He wants to spread his wings and follow his dreams.” He laughed at the corny line. “... but I don't want him to grow up yet. I don't want them to leave me yet.... I don't.. want to be alone. Its selfish of me I know. They are... getting older.”

 

He placed a hand over his eyes. He had expected tears this day, but not in such force. “I miss you.” He sobbed, the words barely able to escape his trembling lips. “Every day I miss you. I see you in their faces. I wish you could be here. To help me. To see them grow up. They are such good boys. They would make you proud.... you would.... you would love them.”

 

His sobbing paused for only a moment as he felt a firm grip on his shoulder. Lowering his hand and staring up at Spine. His sons slowly surrounded him. Not saying a word. Hatchworth sat on one side, placing his tin of cookies at the bottom of the headstone. Jon sitting on his other side and setting his game-boy next to the tin. Spine stood over his right shoulder, gently squeezing him with one hand.

 

Rabbit stood further behind, his arms crossed over his chest. He was trying desperately to look angry. To hide how foolish he really felt. He was keeping his distance, afraid his father was still angry at him.

 

Pappy looked to all of his boys. Wrapping an arm around Hatchworth and Jon, pulling them close to his side. Giving Spine an affirming, 'you are a gentlemen' type of nod. Then slowly he peered over his shoulder to Rabbit sulking to the side. They met glances and his tears faded into a soft smile. One hand waving Rabbit to come closer.

 

“I'm sorry!” Rabbit cried, charging towards the group and tightly wrapping his arms around Pappy's back. Trying to bury his face in his father's shirt, crying just as much.

 

“Its okay Rabbit. I'm not mad...” He whispered through the sobs. He hugged his boys tight. Tighter than he felt he had ever before, not willing to let them go. Knowing moments like this never lasted long enough.

 

Spine surprised everyone. Fighting off his own tears and shaking his head. Whispering in a quivering breath the words that was on all of their minds. “... happy birthday... mom...”

 

 

 

 


	8. The Best Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats in this chapter? Well I thought I might need to warn when a nice happy thing turns to sudden feels like last time! But I love those twists. I would just say to always expect them from me. Haha!   
> So Fox likes to fake accents. Even tho he's really bad at it. But he cracks himself up so he really doesn't care. Smokes on the other hand hates his impressions and just wishes he would stop.

Sunday

 

The Brass Bolt boys checked their calendar. Then again. A third time. A fourth. Each one wanting to make sure today was the right day. It was hard to hide their eagerness, because today was a special day. At least for them. It was like Yulemas, Hallows Eve, and their birthday's all wrapped into one.

 

Fox was the first to jump down the stairs, doing at least three steps at a time. He slid across the linoleum kitchen floor towards the fridge and pulled out a handful of hidden cherry bolts. Jimmy was the worst at hiding his stash. Especially when he just tossed them in the crisper drawer.

 

Smokes whistled pleasantly as he made his way downstairs. Taking his time, his hands in each pocket. He did a sort of happy skip on the last step. Extending a hand towards Fox who tossed him a few cheery bolts. Both of them chewing them down before Jimmy came careening down the steps.

 

The youngest skidded around the corner towards the fridge. Licking his lips as he threw the fridge door open, only to let out a sorrowful moan. “You guys! Those were my last ones!” He pouted. Giving Fox and Smokes each an angry punch.

 

“You hit like a girl!” Smokes laughed, pushing him back.

 

“BOYS!” That voice called out from the living room. Usually it was angry and crude, but today it sounded happy. A welcomed change. “Come here boys!” Their boss continued to cheer.

 

The three of them looked to each other and smiled. Yes today was a good day.

 

Jimmy was the first to bound his way in the room, scooped up in their Father's waiting arms. “Ah Jimmy my boy.” He tussled his hair affectionately, giving him a quick kiss on the top of the head before letting him fall out of his arms and back to the ground.

 

Fox and Smokes kept their distance. They couldn't forget the pain, no matter how loving their father appeared now. Thankful that his good intentions were mostly focused on Jimmy. It was clear he was the favorite. The first to receive the praises, and the first to receive the punishment.

 

Boss plopped happily in his recliner, pulling Jimmy in his lap for a quick hug. “I talked to your sister today.” He informed the room, unaware of the rolling eyes from Smokes and Fox. “She's doing good.”

 

“Well.” Fox corrected, immediately regretting his action. Tightening his lips, his eyes going wide as Smokes and Boss slowly turned to him. He had let it slip, his good mood effecting his judgment.

 

“.... yes. She's doing... well. Thank you Fox.” Boss articulated slowly. Then turned back to Jimmy in his lap. He would remember that. “She's making new friends. She's been given yard privileges again. It seems the person who spread rumors of her stabbing that other girl was lying.” He beamed proudly. “With good behavior she could be out in a few months! Isn't that wonderful news?”

 

“Peachy...” Fox rolled his eyes. Growing quiet again as he got a reminding elbow in the side from Smokes. He had a problem of holding his tongue. By now he would have been slapped at least a few times, but today was a special day.

 

“Can we go to the arcade?” Jimmy pipped up quickly, trying to cover for his older brother. He gave Boss those pleading puppy dog eyes.

 

“Of course you can! Do you need money?” Boss smiled, pinching the bots cheeks. Jimmy gave him a sheepish smile and nodded his head slowly. With a chuckle, boss pulled his wallet from his back pocket and began counting bills. He sorted them out and held crumpled bills to Smokes.

 

Begrudgingly the teen took the bills before shoving them in his pocket. Boss smiled and pulled out a handful of perfectly pressed bills and slipped them to Jimmy. Giving the baby of the family a quick pat on the head before sliding him back off the chair. “Now don't stay out too late. We can order Copper Pizza for dinner. Would you like that Jimmy?”

 

Shuffling happily Jimmy nodded his head. “Yea!”

 

“Alright then. Be home by 8.” He smiled and kissed Jimmy's head again. Shaking a threatening finger towards Fox and Smokes. The two older boys returned the serious expressions before the three of them marched outside.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“How much did he give you?” Fox grumbled, staring over Smokes shoulder as he dug into his pockets. Smokes pulled the crumpled bills from his pocket and counted them.

 

“Twelve dollars...”

 

“That's all! How much did you get Jimmy?” Fox bounced backwards, walking in sync with his younger brother.

 

“Um... um....” Jimmy fumbled pulling the pristine folded bills form his pockets. “I got... two fiftys.” He smiled wide, showing them off.

 

Fox and Smokes froze in their place, staring at him wide eyed. It only took a few seconds for Fox to easily rip them from Jimmy's grasp, ignoring his cries. “You got one hundred bucks? Really?” He let out a snort laughing, giving Smokes one of the bills and putting the other in his pocket.   
  


“THOSE ARE MINE!” Jimmy growled, trying to take them back. “That's not fair! You guys always steal my stuff!”

 

“Ya just gotta learn to hide it better.” Fox snickered through his teeth. “Now Smokey old bean.” He faked a pompous accent, pretending to smoke a cigar. “Hooow do you think we shall spend our inheritance?” He threw an arm over Smokes shoulder.

 

Smokes gave him a slight snarl, throwing his arm off and pulling the bill at the edges and making a nice snapping noise. “Piss off pointy ears.”  
  
“My word!” Fox pretended to be offended, adjusting his invisible monocle. “I didn't know they let such filthy ruffians in this fine establishment.” He couldn't hide his chuckle. Breaking character and slapping his leg with one hand as he laughed.  
  
Smokes ignored Fox's antics, turning slowly and giving his brothers a corner smile. “I have a few ideas.”

 

Yes. Today was the best day.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

The boys did everything on their list. They played in the arcade, rigging machines for maximum ticket output. Driving bumper cars before they were kicked out for being too rough. Skating through spilled milk in the grocery store and knocking over displays. Hitting golf balls off the roof of a parking garage.

All and all a good day.

 

They ended their outing at their usual place. Hiding behind a mausoleum in the local cemetery. It was nice, quiet, peaceful. A place they could sort their haul of the day without being bothered. Besides the usual old Ladies, no one cared that they were there.

 

“You guys are eating all the cherry bolts. And I want a wire liquorice!” Jimmy pouted, playing with his new set of jacks.

 

“Argh fine! Take mine just stop crying like a little baby.” Smokes hissed, tossing the candy in the grass.

 

“I'm not a baby.” Jimmy pouted back. He took a large menacing bite out of his liquorice stick, trying to be intimidating back.

 

“Please. And I'm the queen of England.” Fox laughed, faking a woman's British accent. “ 'ello govna its me, the queen of England. Jimmy is a smelly baby who has poopy diapers! Pip Pip ta ta!”

 

“I DO NOT!”

 

“Shut up both of you!” Smokes snarled. Hitting Fox in the face with a golf ball. “Ya hear that? Someones talking...”

 

The three of them stiffened up, listening intently. “Its from over here...” Fox whispered, turning around the corner of the mausoleum that shielded them. He peered his head out and spotted a tall man kneeling at a grave at the end of their row. “Its just some guy. He's standing on her grave. Oh... ha... he's talking about those Walter bots.”

 

Smokes jumped to his feet immediately. Dashing towards Fox and pressing his brothers head further out. “Well! Use those dog ears of yours. Whats he saying?”

 

Fox winced at his force, trying to throw him off his shoulders. “Piss off.” He snarled and managed to force Smokes off his back. With his own space again he pressed his ear closer. “Something about... I dunno. Spine's a total nerd and... hahahah Hatchworth is still afraid of the dark!” He tried to restrain his laughter so he could still hear. “Rabbit is a whinny brat.”

 

“No kiddin'...” Smokes rolled his eyes and shook his head.

 

Fox laughed back until he saw the other bots approach. The humor faded from his face, his jaw dropping open as he stared in disbelief.

 

“What? What happened?” Smokes poked him. “I can't hear it Foxy you gotta tell me? Whatd' they say?”

 

Fox shook his head. Standing straight now and turning to his two brothers. Smokes and Jimmy rarely saw him speechless. He looked like a fish out of water. His eyes wide and his jaw still dropped.

 

“Fox?... what is it?” Jimmy asked softly, starting to worry for his brother.

 

“... the emo kid....”

 

“Spine?” Smokes frowned.

 

Fox just shook his head slowly, still shocked. “He... he called her mom.” Now Smokes and Jimmy were just as equally shocked. Their jaws dropping.

 

“What!” Smokes clenched a threatening fist. His words laced with rage.

 

“He called her mom... she can't be their mom too... can she?” Fox turned to his older brother for answers. “I mean... that's not possible right?... right?”

 

 


	9. Connections

Kazooland Chapter 9: Connections

 

Pappy pulled the car up to the curb, laughing to himself at Spine's eagerness. “Have a good day boys!” He called out as Spine immediately jumped from the car.

 

“Thanks for the ride, Pappy...” Hatchworth said on the group’s behalf. If it wasn't for the ride they all would have been late.

 

“Next time don't cut it so close. Rabbit, I'm talking to you.” Pappy stared him down through the rear view mirror. Rabbit gave him a tired frown and nodded his head. They piled out of the car; Rabbit was last before he was gently pulled back by one arm. Pappy gripped his wrist carefully. “Hop in the front. I want to talk to you real quick.”

 

Rabbit pouted, watching as Hatchworth and Jon escaped up the path behind Spine's quick pace. He let out a sigh and opened the front passenger door, grumbling as he collapsed in the seat.

 

“You were up all night last night.”

 

“No I... wasn't...” Rabbit turned his head away. He could never lie to Pappy's face.

 

“I know you were. Jon told me you were texting all night... the light kept him up.”

 

“Uuuugh! He's such a tattle tale!” Rabbit growled and kicked the dashboard with one foot.

 

“Who were you talking to all night?” Pappy tried to be patient with Rabbit’s obvious teenager attitude.

 

“... No-nobody...” The stutter started. Pappy had to hide his laughter. Even though Rabbit hated it, he thought it was cute. Obviously, who he was talking to meant something dear to him.

 

“... Was it a girl?” Steam expressed from Rabbit's cheeks and his eyes went wide. Shocked that he guessed. “Who is she?”

 

“... It’s P-P-Paige...” Rabbit sort of whispered, trying to hide his face in his knees.

 

“I don't want to have to take your phone privileges away.”

 

“I know...”

 

“You need your sleep. As I'm sure she does too...”

 

“I know... but I just... I wanna talk to her all the time. And listen to her laugh and... tell her jokes and stuff....” Rabbit rocked nervously. “You know? You ever feel that way about somebody?”

 

Pappy let out a long drawn out sad sigh. Forcing a smile on his face as he turned out the other window. “I did once....” He cleared his throat, trying to change the subject. “But you have school to think about. No more late nights. I don't want to have to ground you. All right?”

 

Rabbit grinned back and nodded his head quickly.

 

“Okay good. Now get in there. And good luck on your Math test today.”

 

Rabbit froze a moment, hand gripped tightly on the door handle as he faked a smile. “... T-t-test?”

 

“Yes the test. Spine's been helping Hatchworth study all week for it.” He frowned, seeing Rabbit's obvious panic. “You did study for it? Rabbit?”

 

“Oh yea yea! Sure, of course I did. Yep. I got like... the whole thing memorized. I'm good to go. I'm ready for this test. I am so prepared. This test it uh... it won't know what hit it. Yep.” He mumbled quickly, kicking the door open and hopping out.

 

“Well alright then. Your grades haven't been doing so well. Hopefully this test can bring them up so you won't have to do summer school.” Pappy started the car again as the door slammed closed.

 

“Oh yea... summer school. Ha ha... who... who needs that...”

 

“Love you! Be good!” Pappy yelled out the open window, waving as he took off. Rabbit just gave him a panic stricken smile and waved back.

 

“... L-l-love ya t-t-to....” He waited until the car was completely out of sight before screaming and running up the concrete path. His arms high in the air as he charged forward. Spine, Hatchworth, and Jon gave him startled looks as he came upon them. They were waiting by the front doors, they had at least some time to wait before the bell rang.

 

“Rabbit what's wrong?” Spine asked with a concerned raised eyebrow.

 

Rabbit just panted, hunched over with his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Finally muttering out, “... T-t-test....”

 

“The test?” Hatchworth finished, holding his new backpack tightly against his chest. “In Algebra? Did you not study again?” Rabbit's sheepish grin only confirmed this.

 

“You gotta help me!” He pleaded, grabbing Hatchworth's shirt. “I can't fail!”

 

“How am I supposed to do that? I have it 3rd period. You have it 2nd! You have it before me!”

 

Rabbit let out a frustrated yowl, being over dramatic as always and drawing attention to the four of them. He fell to his knees and pretended to weep. “My life is over... Pappy's gonna be so mad. I didn't even take notes. I WAS SENDING NOTES TO P-P-PAIGE!” He let out another yowl.

 

Spine rolled his eyes at the dramatics, searching through his very organized backpack. He pulled out a thin folder and a couple of pristinely pressed sheets. “Here.” He handed them over to the weeping bot. Rabbit took the pages in his hands carefully, frowning as he read them over. “Its not like, a cheat sheet or anything. But it is a study list of all the equations.”

 

“But... you are in AP Trig... How-” Rabbit calmed flipping through the pages.

 

“I've been helping Hatchworth study. I offered to help you too if you remember.” He grumbled and shifted the weight of his backpack back over his shoulder. “What's your home room?”

 

Rabbit frowned, sitting cross legged on the grass as he skimmed through the pages. “... Uh... I got English...”

 

“Maybe you can get some studying in.” Spine lifted his wrist, reading his watch and counting quietly to himself. “We still have... 4 and a half minutes. I can give you a quick run down. If you'll let me-OOF!” Spine gasped. His breath knocked out of him as Rabbit charged him with a tight hug. Spine patted his back and looked nervously around the drawing crowd. “Sheesh, get a hold of yourself.”

 

“Thanks Spine! You are a lifesaver!” Rabbit let go slowly. The two of them moving to an adjacent table and looking over the papers.

 

“Just... Promise me next time you will study. On time! Don't wait till the last minute... I hate when you do that.” Spine cursed under his breath, only getting a jester grin from Rabbit in return.

 

 

Smokes leaned back against the trunk of their tree. His arms crossed over his chest as he let out some smoke quietly. He was obviously deep in thought. Fox was hanging upside down from a low branch. His arms also crossed, but instead of seeming intimidating he just looked slightly dizzy.

 

“I have a plan.” Smokes sneered, watching Spine and Rabbit intently. “Jimmy and the little curly one, or whatever-”

 

“Jon.” Fox put in.

 

“Yea. We are gonna have Jimmy ask him what he knows about her. What he knows about us.” Smokes arched forward slightly, letting out a larger puff of smoke from his arm vents, unfolding his arms and resting his hands in his pockets. The increase in clouds made Fox worry, but he wasn't about to ask. Smokes never was one for sharing how he felt. “We also gotta do some research.”

 

“Ugh, reading?” Fox moaned, dropping his arms in exasperation and letting his fingertips glide over the grass. “... I could do that in class.”

 

“Yea, well this is different. This is important for once.” Smokes growled, grabbing Fox by the shoulder and yanking him down from the branch. Fox let out a small eep as he hit the ground hard. He sat up and tried to wipe the grass stain off the side of his brass face.

 

“Whatdya do that for!”

 

“Shut up and listen to me, will ya!” Fox frowned and stared up at his brother. He sounded almost panicked, expressing more thick heavy clouds. Something about this whole situation shook him to his core. It unnerved him. And seeing his older brother so distraught made Fox nervous too. “I wanna know what the connection is. If she's their mom, how is she ours? Why are they with... with that guy and we are here? Miserable? Don't you see Foxy!” He dropped to his knees, grabbing fox by the shoulders and shaking him hard. His eyes wide and crazed in excitement. “Things can be different for us... somehow. We aren't meant to- to-” He stammered, unsure how to finish that statement. “Things can be different. She died in the fire that put Boss in the hospital. What if there's money involved?” Fox's eyes went wide as he thought about it. “What if Boss... what if he really isn't our father?”

 

“Then... Then who would be?” Fox's eyes darted back and forth between Smokes', not quite following the chain of thought.

 

“I don't know.” Smokes relaxed, shaking his head as he loosened his grip on Fox's shoulders but not quite letting go yet. “Maybe she was a bed jumping harpy like Boss says... .” He finally released Fox. The two of them glanced over to Spine, Rabbit, Hatchworth, and Jon. They were laughing, kidding around, teasing each other. Rabbit was attempting to noogie Spine's hair; Like they didn't have a care in the world. They had everything they could ever need or want. What did they know of pain? “... Maybe we were meant to be somewhere else...”

 


	10. Coming Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! I'm back now. Spent a good week writing this, hope its alright. Smokes has turned into my new favorite. He's not taking things well and that's becoming quite obvious to his brothers. Its always believed he's the leader, taking care of them, but what about when he needs to be taken care of?  
> Also I was asked to put some suggested listening. So there you go. :3

Suggested Music listening:  
Song: Schism  
Artist: Tool  
Song: Coming Undone  
Artist: KoRn  
Song: Rin’ne  
Artist: Elfen Lied OST  
  
It was third period study hall. Spine sat at his desk in the computer lab in the library. The room was slightly sectioned off from the rest of the space. About 20 computers sat at separate desks facing one wall. Only half of them were in use at the time. Mostly by students, like Spine, who used their study hall to prepare for upcoming exams or write papers. 

 

Spine’s head was buried in his work, trying to do his research and fight the feeling that he was being watched. He took a moment to raise his eyes, keeping his head down. Scanning the small room and landing on a dead set glare aimed right for him. He jumped slightly in his seat which made Fox chuckle. Grinning through those fanged teeth. Spine frowned and tried to pretend he didn't notice again. But why was Fox staring at him so intently?

 

“Smokes Brass!” The old lizard librarian hissed. “What are _you_ doing here?” The entire room turned in their seats to see Smokes waltz in. Hands in his pockets and puffing from his arm vents. He gave Spine a sneer before turning to her.

 

“I gotta do research.” He dropped a laminated hall pass on her desk. She pulled her glasses from around her neck and inspected it thoroughly. He didn't wait for her approval, striding over to Fox's computer desk and signaling for him to stand. “Up.” He growled.

 

Fox frowned and stood from his chair, which Smokes stole. He plopped down into it and immediately started his Google search. “That was my seat...” Fox quietly protested, keeping his voice down. They were still in a library.

 

“Get another one bolt for brains.” Smokes laughed heartily, puffing more thick dark clouds.

 

“Mr. Brass!” The librarian growled. The two brothers turned to her with disapproving grins. “I don't understand what kind of 'research' you are up to young man... but keep the smoking to a minimum. I do have organic students in this lab. I think they would appreciate you not poisoning their lungs.”

 

Smokes clenched one fist to his side, grinding his teeth and trying to control his temper. Fox noticed his brother’s anger and tried to intervene. “No problems from us lady...” He quickly put in, hoping that by diffusing the situation he could save Smokes from getting in trouble.

 

She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh. “Robots... always the same. I don't even know why the scientists bother...”

 

Spine arched his back at the comment. Observing the situation intently from his seat by the door. Even if they weren't good students, or good kids, Smokes couldn't help the amount of smoke his body ventilated. Her tone, coupled with the disgust on her face, made it clear the unhindered hate for automatons. Spine huffed a bit of steam, equally as offended at the rude comments, and met the librarian’s annoyed glance.

 

“Oh no. Not you sweetie... you're one of the good ones.” She tried to cover her tracks with a friendly smile.

 

Spine was polite and nodded back, still irritated by the robot hate. He tried to get back to his work, ignoring the Brass Bolts’ muttering when a flash of something familiar caught his eye. He turned to their screen. They were trying desperately hard to seal the gap between their shoulders, covering their work. Spine had to arch up, using his height to his advantage, and looking over them. A wall of text was scrolled past and then an image of Pappy. Another image of a shorter, stocky, man standing next to Pappy. And then their mother, Delilah.

 

He suddenly stood from his seat in shock, letting out a startled grunt. The Brass Bolts turned and gave him filthy looks. “What are you lookin’ at emo kid?” Smokes hissed with a large cloud.

 

“I-” Spine stammered a moment, shaking his head. “I’m... sorry for the interruption.” He whispered before falling back in his seat.

 

Fox let out a honking laugh, covering his mouth with one hand before turning back to his brother. “Kids got problems.” He said in a deep mimicking tone and shaking his head.

 

“Shuddup you ignoramus...” Smokes growled before scrolling again. Falling back to their research.

 

Spine sat in disbelief, watching them carefully. They were researching Pappy, and Delilah. Why? What did they want from that? What were they trying to gain? The rest of the hour he couldn’t focus on his own work, barely even blinking as he stared at their backs. He strained his ears to listen to their whispers and his eyes to read the text on their screen. Only understanding bits and pieces. Before he knew it the bell rang.

 

Smokes and Fox were the first to push out of the room. Smokes had grabbed Fox by one ear and was practically dragging him out the door as his brother protested in pain. Spine stayed in his seat until they were gone. Once the room was clear he jumped from his seat and ran to the computer they were using. He had to check it, had to make sure that was what he saw. Looking back in their browser history his oil ran cold. The accident. That’s what they were looking into. The fire that killed Delilah and nearly killed Pappy. He quickly scanned newspaper and magazine articles, obituaries, research papers. All of them describing the explosion, the fire, the survivors, and the victims. One man was spoken about a lot. A Doctor Brass.

 

Brass.

 

That must be their father.

 

Spine leaned back, his hands hovering over the keyboard. Their father was in the same accident as his mother? But what was the connection?

 

“Mr. Walter you’re going to be late.” The lizard librarian hissed.

 

Spine snapped back to reality, turning to the clock. He only had a minute to run to his next class. “Thank you!” He mumbled as he turned to his own desk, throwing his things into his backpack and dashing out of the room. He couldn’t be late!

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Aw Spine are you still moping?” Rabbit teased from the end of the lunch table. Spine growled. His head dropped on his arms on the table. “Come on. It’s your first tardy... she didn’t even write you up.”  
  
“It doesn’t matter... She knows it.... I know... I was...” He sniffled slightly, his eyes tearing up. “LATE!”

 

Rabbit frowned at his brother, rubbing his back gently. “Hey buddy it’s okay... At least I didn’t flunk my math test. That’s good news right?”

 

“Jimmy is so late.” Jon interrupted with a huff. He practically stood on the lunch table as he stared over the crowd towards the fencing.

 

Spine slowly raised his head from his arms, turning to Rabbit and giving him a concerned frown. “Jon... I don’t think... you should hang out with him anymore.” His tone was cold and flat. His words surprised his three brothers and drew their attention. He couldn’t look them in the eye. It was hard enough saying it.

 

“But he doesn’t have any other friends.” Jon pouted, climbing down from the table and holding his lunch box tightly against his chest.

 

“It’s not... him I’m worried about.” Spine cleared his throat. He sat back on the bench and ran a hand through his black hair. Taking a deep breath he clenched his hands into fists and rested them on the table. Trying to concentrate his nervousness into his public speaking mode he only used for student council events. “It’s his brothers. They...” He closed his eyes. “They were investigating Pappy, and mom.”

 

Rabbit spit out his drink, spraying the table and those sitting across from him. Hatchworth and Jon sat wide eyed, staring at him in disbelief. “What do you mean? Why?” Rabbit stammered as he wiped the spittle from his chin.

 

“I... I don’t know.” Spine responded sternly.

 

“What do they want with Mom?” Hatchworth practically pushed Jon off the bench as he tried to get closer.

 

“I don’t know.” Spine huffed with a bit of steam, starting to feel crowded.

 

“We should talk to them.” Rabbit clenched a fist. Standing on his bench and scanning the eating area.

 

“And say what?” Spine flashed those bright greens angrily. “I don’t know what they are up to. But it can’t be anything good... “ Rabbit and Hatchworth seemed to calm, listening to him closely. He was always the voice of reason. “What we should do now is just... stay back and keep an eye open. And Jon, I don’t think you should hang out with Jimmy anymore. I don’t want them to-... hurt... you?” He turned and slowed, realizing that he had disappeared. “Where did Jon go?” The three of them began to search the area but he was long gone, already running towards the fencing.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Smokes puffed heavily from his arm vents. Staring down at Jimmy as he was trying to dig a hole underneath the fencing. “Are you even listening to me Jimmy?” He snarled, but continued to be ignored. “I’M TALKING TO YOU!” He bent over, grabbing the lunchbox Jimmy was trying to force through the new hole in the dirt and ripped it to the other side.

 

“Hey! That’s mine!” Jimmy growled, reaching through the gaps in the fencing.

 

Smokes puffed angrily, tossing the lizard cowboy lunchbox in one hand. “You have to ask him about her. What he knows about mom. What he knows about us.”

 

“It’s... my lunchbox! I don’t want to ask him!” Jimmy let out a slight high pitched squeal. Starting to have a fit as he watched his brother toss his things. One hand slowly raising to his hair and getting a good handful. Unconsciously tugging at it as his face turned to uncontrollable grimaces. “It’s mine. He won’t be my friend anymore. It’s mine. I can’t ask him. That’s. Mine!”

 

“Smokes stop... you’re making him upset.” Fox was unusually quiet from the sidelines.

 

“I don’t care if he’s upset.” He gave the lunchbox a final toss before catching it in both hands. “I want to know what they know.” He bared his teeth and started to compress the tin box between his hands. It crinkled in the force, the metal whining.

 

“NO! Stop! That’s mine!” Jimmy started to panic more, both hands tugging on his blond hair. He stopped forming words, instead squealing and screaming in protest. Crying and stomping his feet as he breathed heavily.

 

“Smokes. Stop it.” Fox took a step closer, trying to break the stare down between his brothers. He tried to snatch the lunchbox from Smokes’ hands. His older brother only chuckled as he lifted it above his head. “You’re being really mean....”

 

Smokes paused his laughing a moment and snarled at Fox. A huge cloud of smoke billowed from his face vents, encompassing his entire head in the smog as he continued to let out that deep snarling laughter. It only stopped for a brief moment, his eyes flashing a blood red, then flickering.

 

Fox held his breath and watched intently as the smoke dissipated. If he was still ‘seeing red’ they would have more problems to worry about. He tried to hide his sigh of relief when the air cleared around him and Smokes seemed to be normal. His eyes returning to dark green as he blinked angrily at them.

 

Smokes let out a hard cough, clearing out more dark clouds. Then he bent at the knees and sank towards the grass so that he could be at eye level with Jimmy. “Listen T0 m3 boy...” His voice box glitched slightly, making him sound darker and raspier. His hands still crunching the lunchbox. “If you don’t ask him, then I’m going to. And you wouldn’t want me to do that.... would you?” He raised a hand and clenched it into a tight fist. Fox and Jimmy both froze and stared at him wide eyed, surprised by the threat. He sounded just like Boss, and that was terrifying.

 

Jimmy shook his head and turned his eyes away. His hands still firmly grasping his hair as he softly cried. “No... no I’ll be good. I’ll do it... please... don’t hurt my friends...”

 

“Good. See?” Smokes turned happily to Fox. Giving a crude smile out of the corner of his mouth. “Everything worked out. And nobody had to get hurt.” It was at this point that Smokes noticed his brother’s worried stare. A mixture of confusion, empathy, and fear. It threw him off his game, having to take a step back and stammering a bit. “Don’t look at me like that.” He tried to cover it up with anger.

 

“Dude... you need to cool it.” Fox put up both arms, palms flat to try and wave the bad feelings away. Smokes could tell he was afraid when there was no joke attached. Fox always joked.

 

“I’m fine.” Smokes bit back. He turned to Jimmy, crying in the grass and instantly felt remorseful. But he wasn’t about to show weakness and apologize. Instead he carefully started to unbend the lunch box as best he could before dropping it at his feet. “We are leaving now so that golden boy can come over here...” His commanding tone missing its previous churlishness. “Don’t forget to ask him.” He waved a hand before storming off and shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

Fox watched carefully as Smokes hung his head low and his shoulders arched forward, marching away. He recognized that stance in his brother. He was feeling terrible about what he said, he just didn’t know how to say it. Fox turned to Jimmy on the other side of the fence and let out a sigh. “You know he doesn’t mean it...” He always tried to apologize for Smokes, he seemed to be the only one that really understood him. “This whole thing has him on edge....”

 

“... yea...” Jimmy sniffled, wiping the oily tears from his eyes. “He needs repairs.” Jimmy was so quick to forgive.

 

“I know... but he’s not going to ask for them.” Fox lamented and turned back to watch Smokes climb the hill. More and more of the dark clouds pouring from his vents, the problem getting worse.

 

“He was coughing all night...” Jimmy turned back to digging his hole so Jon could slip his lunch through more easily. “He’s going to go ‘red’.”

 

Fox frowned and closed his eyes. He didn’t want to admit it, but it was true. “We’ll keep an eye on him... try not to stress him out....” He turned back to Jimmy, watching him continue to dig the hole. As if the incident hadn’t happened. “Are you... okay?”

 

“I’m okay.” Jimmy responded too quickly, not thinking of the question as he continued to dig.  
  
“You pulled out a good chunk of hair this time.” Fox pointed out concerned. “Nothing out of place? You... you can think okay?” Jimmy didn’t answer this time. Only shaking his head as he was too focused in his work. Fox let out a sigh and shook his head. One brother turning into a loose cannon while the other pulling away from being able to communicate. Was he the ‘normal’ one? “Smokes is already at the tree... Ask Jon if you want, don’t like... push it. It’s not worth losing your friend over.” He shifted his weight onto his other foot, waiting for Jimmy to respond, but he only shook his head again. “Okay I’m... I’m going to go now.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Again no response. Reluctantly he began to march up the hill. He paused a moment, not looking back. “You know... you are the best one of us at making friends... ya know that right?” He blurted it out, not wanting to wait for Jimmy to respond before running up the hill.  
  
Jimmy lifted his head at the comment, completely confused. He was never the best at anything.

 

“SMOKES WAIT UP!” Smokes slowed his pace, not turning his head as Fox trotted beside him.

 

“Is he... okay?” he huffed trying not to show too much concern, but you could hear it in his voice. He never meant to hurt him.

 

“Yea he’s okay.... What about you?” Fox asked, folding his hands behind his back and leaning forward so that he could look Smokes in the eyes. Making sure it wasn’t red again. His brother’s glare downcast, trying to evade eye contact.

 

“I said I was fine...” Smokes wheezed before going into a small coughing fit.

 

“You don’t sound fine....”

 

“I sound fine... enough.” Smokes started to hack more. They reached their tree and he took his usual spot leaned against the trunk. Struggling to get the built up clouds from his vents.

 

“Your fans... they keep freezing up.” Fox instantly went for the screwdriver in his pocket. He reached forward, pointing it towards Smokes’ grills. Smokes could barely speak, only gasp as he grabbed his brother’s wrists and held him back. “Really? You’re not going to let me fix it?”

 

“Pi.... piss off...” Smokes heaved.

 

“Fine. FINE! Choke... whatever....” Fox crossed his arms angrily and plopped in the grass. Waiting, listening intently and only relaxing once Smokes seemed to have caught his breath again. “... sooner or later though, you are going to need to ask for repairs.”

 

Smokes kept his head turned away. Reclining once more against his tree, taking shallow gasping breaths and crossing his arms over his chest. “.. You know my policy on asking... Boss for... anything...”

 

“Yea yea...” Fox pulled his knees into his chest, watching as Jon ran up to Jimmy. “I get it...”

 

 

 


	11. Robots like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tries his best to cheer Jimmy up but its clear something else is the matter. Something his friend isn’t willing to share. He hopes that being there for him is enough to help. Things are building behind the scenes. If they aren’t careful its going to come crashing down.

Song: Ben  
Artist: Michael Jackson  
  
Song: Iridescent  
Artist: Linkin Park

  
  


As per the ritual, Jon waited on the sidelines until Smokes and Fox were clear. Then took his opportunity to charge the fence. Jimmy was still busy digging his hole, not even recognizing as his friend approached.

 

“Hey.” Jon panted, catching his breath from the run. He frowned and waited to be acknowledged, but after a minute or so he tried again. “Jimmy? Hey. I got your lunch.”

 

Jimmy lifted his eyes from the hole and smiled wide. It was obviously faked, but Jon played along with it. He picked up the lunch box from the grass and opened his own. Moving over the extra sandwich, chips, and oil drink to the other lunchbox, then slipping it through the very large hole under the fence. He watched and waited as Jimmy chewed his sandwich, his hands covered in dirt, still focused on making this hole bigger.

 

“Your hair... you pulled it out again. Your brother wasn’t being nice to you.” Jon pointed out, concerned. He turned to the Brass Bolts tree with a frown, he didn’t want to get in trouble with them, but he also didn't like how they treated his friend.

 

“It’s okay... Smokes just... He’s nervous.” Jimmy explained as he took a big bite.

 

“Nervous? Nervous about what? Nobody should be that mean to you. If Rabbit or Spine did that to me, took my stuff and broke it... I’d tell my Pappy.” Jon explained as he crunched a few chips. “Can’t you just tell your mom and dad?”

 

Jimmy froze, keeping his head held down. He paused his furious eating, holding his sandwich tightly in two hands. He did his best to keep his eyes hidden. “I... my dad wouldn’t care. He says... he would say I’d have to man up, take responsibility...”

 

“What about your mom?” Jon turned to him slowly, scooting closer to the fence. He could tell Jimmy was getting upset again. “Can’t you tell her?”

 

“My... I don’t have a mom... not anymore...” His voice was barely a whisper.

 

“I’m sorry... Did she leave?” Jon frowned, unsure if he should press further.

 

“.... no she... she died.”

 

They sat in an awkward silence for a long time. Jimmy seemed to be on the edge of an emotion, which one he wasn’t quite sure. He was confused how he felt about her, about the situation with the Walters, about what Smokes wanted him to do. Everything was resting on this one conversation, a conversation that Jon had started. How did he take it to the next step? What if Jon didn’t want to talk? What if Jon didn’t want to be his friend anymore?

 

Jimmy’s eyes went wide and he turned his gaze to him, keeping his head still. That was one of his biggest fears. What if, when he opened up, Jon couldn’t handle it. What if he told him about Boss and home and Jon would leave? He took a gasping breath, struggling to hold back tears. Then, Jon spoke.

 

“My mom’s dead too...” His voice was soft. He twirled a blade of grass between his fingers, keeping his head down.

 

“What... happened... to her?” Jimmy’s voice squeaked. He was surprised he managed to find the oxygen to get even those words out.

 

“She was a great scientist like my Pappy, but there was a fire. An explosion at her lab. She... she got hurt.”

 

“Did you get to know her?” Jimmy was curious now, more than he thought he would be. He scooted closer to the fence and pulled his knees into his chest. Listening intently.

 

“I didn’t really meet her, I mean I did as a baby, but I don’t remember her... Do you remember your mom?” Jon scooted closer too. Now the both of them leaned against each other, shoulder to shoulder with just the chain fence between them.

 

Jimmy only shook his head ‘No’.

 

“Oh... Does your dad talk about her?” Jon asked with a frown. Again, Jimmy shook his head no. “Mine does... Pappy really loved her. They dated for a long time. They went to movies and she would throw popcorn at him cause he was so sucked into the movie. Or this one time they were out and it started to rain, so they went to this Japanese restaurant and ate there, even though the both of them don’t like Japanese food.”

 

Jon continued on, regaling in the many fond stories Pappy had told him. Smiling and laughing like he was there himself. With each happy memory that was passed down to Jon, Jimmy sank deeper and deeper.

 

“Jon.” He lifted his eyes from his knees, staring off into the distance. Jon paused his story and tilted his head closer. “Do you ever wonder why you were built?... like... why did they waste time on you..”

 

“Pappy said that mom wanted to have kids. But she couldn’t, not on her own. She thought he wouldn’t love her even though she couldn’t have organic kids, but he said he didn’t care... And together they built us.” He frowned, watching his friend closely.

 

“Oh...” Jimmy said with a soft sigh.

 

They sat silently for the rest of the lunch period. Quietly eating. Each had questions to ask. Going over in their minds how to say it, how to bring it out, what the consequences could be. Jimmy took a deep breath, turning his back against the fence and resting his head in his knees.

 

“Did she have other kids.” He blurted out.

 

“Other kids?” Jon frowned confused, trying to think it over.

 

“Yea like... did she... build other robots. Like you?”

 

Jon sat and thought about it. He dropped his chin in his hand and thought harder. His brow bent in a furrow as he searched every memory bank.

 

“No. I don’t think so...” He stated flatly. He felt Jimmy shutter against the fencing, covering his face with both hands as he tried to hide his tears. Jon turned quickly to him, placing his palm flat against the fencing and Jimmy’s back.  Not sure how to help, or even what was wrong. “I’m sure she had lots of experiments but... I think we are the only living ones. I’m sorry.” He wasn’t sure why, but he apologized. “Are you okay?”

 

Jimmy finally shook his head no. And with that he broke down. Hands over both eyes as he suddenly sobbed. Jon tried to wiggle his arms through the fence, unable to do so and give him a hug. He had to settle with pressing both hands against his back through the fencing. “Why are you crying? Its okay. I have my brothers. Don’t be sad.”

 

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Jon turned to the tables as students ushered inside. Growling low as the bell rang again. He wasn’t about to leave his friend. “Jimmy its okay...” He pat him through the fence.

 

“Hey. Golden Boy.” Smokes Puffed, walking quickly towards them.

 

“Get back to class.” Fox added in, running faster than his weakened brother. He stood firmly a few feet away from Jon. Crossing his arms over his chest and hoping Jon would take the hint before Smokes had a chance to start in on him.

 

Jon frowned, keeping his position. “Jimmy.” He asked softly. “Are you okay?” He was growing nervous as Smokes got closer. The Tin automatons hands already clenched into tight fists as the smog billowed from his face in anger.

 

“I’m... I’m okay....” He tried to force himself to steady his breathing, holding back more tears. “You... don’t want to be late.”

 

“Yea Golden Boy.” Smokes scoffed as he forced his way in front of Fox. Slapping his open palm over his other clenched fist. “Wouldn’t want ya to be late.”

 

“I’m really okay.” Jimmy turned, faking a smile. “Really its okay.”

 

Jon gave Jimmy a worried stare, slowly standing as he collected his things. He didn’t say anything, turning his eyes from Jimmy back to Smokes and fox. Slowly climbing the hill back up to where Rabbit and Hatchworth were waiting for him. Spine already gone to class, unable to imagine another tardy.

 

As soon as he started to leave Fox ran to the fencing. Kneeling next to Jimmy and wiggling his fingers through the links. “Hey you okay?”

 

Smokes kept his back turned, unable to face them after his outburst. And now Jimmy was crying. Not just crying, but sobbing. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring as he watched Jon be welcomed by his brothers and ushered into the building. He could feel his anger start to boil in his pipes. That nagging, darkening feeling of resentment and bitterness.

 

“He said she didn’t have any other kids.” Jimmy managed to squeak through the tears. “He said it was just them.”

 

“Is that why you are crying like a baby?” Fox teased, trying to ease the situation slightly.

 

“I don’t know why I cried.” He frowned, looking over to Smokes and then slowly leaning in close to Fox against the fence. Whispering, “I kinda wanted to be Jon’s brother. Wouldn’t that have been cool?... to have more brothers.”  
  
“Hey it could still happen... thats just what Jon knows. Still doesn’t explain everything.” Fox whispered back.

 

Smokes had to take a long deep breath. More brothers. Why wasn’t he good enough? Why were they taken in, and he and his brothers dropped off? What made the Walters so special. His hatred for them leaving a foul taste in his mouth.

 


	12. That's My Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokes still isn't feeling well, growing more and more distant. Fox tries to cheer him up in class. But after a 'not so quick' bathroom break, things start going terribly terribly wrong for the brothers.

Song: What’s Left of the Flag  
Artist: Flogging Molly  
  
Song: Cruel Mistress  
Artist: Flogging Molly  
  
Song: Dead Bodies Everywhere  
Artist: KoRn  
  
Song: Feelings  
Artist: Offspring  
  


 

THURSDAY

 

Smokes rested his chin on his folded arms over his desk. Quietly huffing as he moped, his eyes half opened and staring at a sinister little dot on the dated tile of the classroom, hoping to obliterate it with his angry stare.

 

Fox relaxed back in his seat next to him, watching his brother. He had been quiet ever since the lunch conversation from yesterday. Maybe he was just tired? He was coughing again through the night, so bad he got popped by Boss for the noise.

 

An idea came to his head and he giggled quietly to himself, ripping a page from his textbook and starting to fold it. He snickered, “Hey, Smokes.” And with a flick of his fingers hit the paper football. It flew over the space between their desks, hitting Smokes in the side of the face and wedging itself in his grill. Fox couldn’t stop laughing, almost doubling over and wrapping his arms over his stomach. His brother slowly turning towards him, that piercing angry glare now focused on him as he refused to pull the wedged paper from his face. “Nice... catch. Who needs hands when you got your ugly mug.”

 

“Oh you are just asking for it...” Smokes snarled, trying not to laugh too much. He raised a hand, slowly clearing the paper from his vent. “What is this anyway?”

 

“Its a game.” Fox explained, holding up his hands on his desk, bending his fingers into L shapes and holding them a foot apart. “Thats the ball, and you gotta flick it through these goalposts see. Jimmy taught me.”

 

Smokes frowned, thinking the game over. “Where did he learn it? That Golden Boy?”

 

Fox rolled his eyes. “What does it matter? It’s fun. Come on... stop sulking like a girl and take a shot at me.”

 

Smokes grumbled, turning the heavy paper triangle over in his fingers. He turned from it to Fox who was giving him that encouraging smile. He tried to be stern, holding the scowl as long as he could before it broke. He let out a light chuckle, trying to cover a cough. “Fine fine. I bet I can kick your ass at this anyway...” He hacked more. He aimed his shot, sticking his metal tongue out of his mouth as he prepared.

 

“Come on! You are taking foooooor-eeeeeeeeeever!” Fox whined, rolling his eyes. Smokes didn’t break his concentration. Finally giving the paper a flick. He watched eagerly as it flew straight up and over to the right, completely missing Fox’s goalposts. Fox couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh my science thats like... the worst shot ever!”

 

“Shaddup!” Smokes growled. “I was just testing you.”

 

“Testing me for what? For your crappy shots?”

 

“Hey... don’t make me dent you.” He shook a threatening fist.

 

“Whatever... pfffft.” Fox aimed a raspberry right for him. “Hey Pops!” He stood, putting one foot on top of his desk and standing in his seat. He raised his hand, signaling like he was a ship captain.

 

“Yea Fox?” The old man didn’t lift his head from his newspaper. Mr. Heisenberg was a crotchety old man. Probably one of the only humans in a high school for monsters. Half the time he didn’t even know what class he was teaching anymore. This year he believes it was something to do with computers, or writing, even though he wasn’t given computers or other tools. The bad kids of the school knew to take any class he ever taught. It meant not doing anything and getting an easy grade, as long as you somewhat behaved yourself. This was his 3rd semester having the brass bolt boys. And it was quite obvious to the other teachers that he liked them.

 

“I gotta take a leak.”

 

“Off to the ladies room?” He teased, flipping his newspaper. Smokes laughed, pointing at Fox with one hand.

 

“You’re just jealous that these hips don’t lie.” Fox stood on his seat now. Singing in a high pitched tone and swirling his hips. “My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard! And their like, Its better than yours!”

 

“Listen Maneater.” Heisenberg chuckled, putting his paper down. “Take a pass, take your piss, and come right back. I don’t want you wandering the halls... again.”

 

“Don’t worry Poppy.” Fox jumped from his desk, clasping his hands behind his back and giving his eyelashes a flutter. “I’ll be a good girl.”

 

“Yea yea don’t take too long.” He waved a hand. Fox took the hallpass and sauntered his way out of the room. As he was gone Mr. Heisenberg chuckled to himself. “That kid... he’s a hoot you know. Kid should do acting or something... Shame to see that talent wasted.”

 

Smokes just stared out the door and thought about those words. He wasn’t talking directly to Smokes about it, more in his general direction, but it didn’t fall on deaf ears. He coughed heavily, puffing out thick clouds. Fox did have the talent out of the brothers, would he ever get to use it? Use it for something other than hustling? Smokes knew deep in his core that his brother could do amazing things if someone gave him the chance.  
  
~~~~~~~

 

Smokes tapped his fingers nervously on his desk, watching the clock. Every 5 minutes that passed that Fox did not return he grew more and more suspicious. Mr. Heisenburg was also growing worried, but he tried not to show it. It was the little things. He slowly set his newspaper down. He was slowly straightening his spine. He kept giving Smokes cautious glances.

 

“Your brother’s been gone almost 35 minutes now...” He spoke low, sipping at his coffee. Smokes didn’t respond, merely shaking his head and grinding his teeth. He kept his eyes glued to the clock. “Class is over in 10. Were you two planning on skipping today?”

 

“... not that he told me.” Smokes huffed a large cloud.

 

Mr. Heisenberg set his cup down, staring at the coffee ring it had left behind. This may be a bad idea. “Take the other hallpass and make sure he didn’t get stuck in his fly or something.” He tried to joke to relieve the tension.

 

He didn’t have to tell Smokes twice. As soon as the words ‘Take’ escaped his mouth, the bot jumped to his feet. He grabbed the pass and was out of the room before the sentence was over. He was having a bad feeling about this.

 

He stormed the hallways, taking the stairs down two flights to his brother’s bathroom of choice. They would go out of their way to go to the one in the basement next to the weight room. It was soundproof and away from everything. Took the longest to walk to and back. Meaning more time out of class. A secret place that few visited.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Fox panted, leaned against the wall as he felt the oil drip down his faceplate. “... that was... a lucky shot...” He teased. One hand clutching his now broken shoulder. He was roughed up, bad, but that didn’t mean he would stop being a sarcastic ass. “... is that your whole football career? Lucky shots?”

 

He let out a grunt in pain as he was slammed across the face. Thrown off his feet and sliding underneath the door of one of the bathroom stalls.

 

“You talk a lot for a robot that’s getting his ass kicked.” The were-wolf laughed. Complete in his lycan form, his large clawed paws covered in Fox’s oil. This was a fun game. “Not like The Brass Bolts to let themselves get trapped... especially alone.” He laughed, digging his claws into the door of the stall and ripping it from its hinges.

 

By now Fox had moved, climbing up the stall walls and sitting on top. If he couldn’t overpower the beast he could out-maneuver him. “You haven’t kicked my ass you fur coat. You can barely catch me!” He cleared his throat, arching his head back and hacked the biggest oil luggie he could, cheering as it landed right in the Lycan’s eye.

 

He let out a howl, wiping the oil from his eye, now unable to open it. “YOU’RE DEAD! I’M GONNA KILL YOU BOT BOY AND TURN YOU INTO A TOASTER!”

 

Fox screamed, jumping to the next stall as the Lycan thrashed towards him. He jumped from stall wall to stall wall as the Were-beast ripped them down. He reached the last one and slipped, falling back against the toilet. Letting out a disgusted moan as he was splashed with toilet water. He didn’t have much time to think about it as the wall from the previous stall was sent crashing down on his head. The lycan put his full weight on it and pinned Fox in the metal rubble.

 

“Gotcha now tin can...” The drool of anticipation dripping from his canines. His tail swishing happily behind him as he knew he had Fox trapped.

 

“... I’m brass... not tin... That’s my brother... you can’t even... tell a difference can you.” Fox laughed weakly. He squirmed under the door he was pinned with, trying to wiggle free. His bellows felt pinched, making it difficult to take in oxygen for his boiler. “...but... what... do I expect.” He wheezed, starting to get dizzy. “From someone who... probably eats... his own... poop.”

 

“WHAT WAS THAT YOU LITTLE!” The lycan’s snarl faded as Fox started blacking out. The room fading and the voices growing more distant, but then something was different. The weight was lifted from his chest, he could breath again. He tried to focus on the sounds as he heard dog whimpers and hard metallic thuds. And then an all too familiar voice.

 

“ _Scared_? You should be dog breath. I’m going to rip you apart... limb from limb... and when I’m done I’m gonna turn you into dog food. And feed you to your little dog buddies.” Smokes laughed maniacally, his tone dark and deep.

 

“... Smokes... no... don’t...” Fox struggled to speak above a whisper, taking in panicked heavy breaths. If Smokes was here, if his voice was so dark, he could have gone red. That would be bad. He managed to crawl out from under the stall, now able to see the fight but still unable to pull himself up from the tile.

 

The Lycan was leaned against the sink counter with one hand. The other pressed against his forehead as he tried to stop the bleeding. Smokes stood close by, both hands clenched into fists. His back facing Fox. The blood dripping between his fingers as he continued that disturbing laugh. “Does it hurt wolfie?”

 

“How?” The lycan asked confused, starting to lose his grip on his transformation. Spots of skin returning as his fur retracted.

 

“I’m why you don’t mess with the Brass Bolts.” Smokes straightened his back, shaking a fist. “You think you’re tough shit. Going after my brother.”

 

“Smokes...” Fox gasped, knowing where this was going. He got to his knees, panting and trying to fight the dizziness. Although his voice was growing stronger Smokes didn’t seem to hear it. He crawled forward, grabbing his brother’s pant leg. “Stop. Smokes...”

 

“... you’re just... robots.” The Lycan snarled, fighting to keep up the adrenaline. He snapped his jaw at them, furious that something would cause a reverse in his transformation. “Walking piles of metal! Tin cans!”

 

Smokes’ lip curled and he laughed deeper, not even noticing Fox’s pained pleas. “Metal?... Tin. Tin yes. Tin... and **Silver**. And what's your greatest weakness?” He grinned wide, showing all his pretty porcelain teeth in that manic smile. It grew wider, if it was possible, when he saw that instant look of fear in the lycan’s face.

 

“MY FIST!” He finished his statement as he charged, uppercutting the lycan in the jaw. His silver burning his skin, and the force behind his punch shattering his teeth. Jaw now broken, the Lycan was dazed. His snout starting to shrink as the silver took its effect. Losing his fur and shrinking in size.

 

Smokes let out a hard scream, wrapping his arms around him and tossing him into the mirror over the sink counter. As the lycan’s back crashed into the glass it shattered from the force, splintering and spraying glass and blood everywhere. There was no fight left in the other kid, now just a frail human boy. But Smokes didn’t see it that way. He turned, grabbing the naked boy from around the neck and tossing him again off the counter.

 

Now facing him, Fox had a chance to see. His eyes were blood red. No flickering. He had gone red. He was malfunctioning, and he wouldn’t stop. Fox wrapped his broken arm around his waist, holding it close to try and ignore the shooting pain. He forced himself to his feet. “Smokes! Stop! Smokes you're seeing red. He’s not in wolf form anymore.” He tried to reason, hoping maybe it would work.

 

Smokes continued with his task, stepping towards the fallen football player. He laughed as the human tried to crawl away weakly, leaving a trail of blood from his back. Whimpering and sobbing in pain.

 

“Now it’s my turn to play.” He pulled his leg back and gave a hard kick right in the stomach. The human gasped and retched in pain, curling into a ball with his hands around his stomach. “I love the sounds you squishy little organics make.” Smokes laughed again, another kick this time in the face. If the punch from earlier didn’t break his jaw, this one did.

 

The human rolled from the force, his skull smacking against the tile floor as he coughed up blood.

 

“Smokes!” Fox stumbled forward, trying to stop him. “Stop. You’ll kill him. You’ve gone red. You - You have to stop!” He managed to take his wrist, but Smokes was not having it. Shaking free from Fox’s weakened grasp and throwing him back. Not even hearing Fox cry out as he hit the floor.

 

“YOU DON’T. MESS. WITH MY. BROTHER.” Smokes shrieked, jumping on the limp form of the beaten and defeated lycan. Smashing his hands into his battered face. “DON’T. TOUCH. MY. BROTHER.” The pause between his words were more like airless gasps. He’s fists grew slower but he wouldn’t stop.

  
Fox peeled himself from the floor, sitting up and wheezing. As he tried to catch his breath he noticed something. There was no smoke. Usually in such a furious state there would be clouds and billows and puffs, filling the room. But there wasn’t a single puff. Smokes, wasn’t smoking. His fans, weren’t moving. He was choking. He was choking and he was red. He was choking, and he was red, and he didn’t stop. He wouldn’t stop. Not until his target was dead, or he was.


	13. Can't be Fixed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox tries desperately to save his brother, but needs help. Unfortunately for everyone its Hatchworth to the rescue.

Song: [A Warm Place](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9kXx1J8C3I&list=PLD65i-JX0aPU7n9RrHvnS6BYxhuCrDV1B&feature=player_detailpage)  
Artist: NIN  
Song: [For Whom the Bells Toll](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=hwmTCIHPRsM&list=PLD65i-JX0aPU7n9RrHvnS6BYxhuCrDV1B)  
Artist: Donnie Darko OST  
Song: [Downward Spiral](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=UUavUg_jygM&list=PLD65i-JX0aPU7n9RrHvnS6BYxhuCrDV1B)  
Artist: NIN  
Song: [Hoodoo](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gW4NdDTg07Y&list=PLD65i-JX0aPU7n9RrHvnS6BYxhuCrDV1B&feature=player_detailpage)  
Artist: Muse

 

Fox stumbled to his feet. The circumstances were dire now. He had to stop Smokes. This wasn’t just the fear of being expelled, or getting in trouble with Boss. If he didn’t stop, if he didn’t get repaired, his systems would shut down.

 

“SMOKES! YOU HAVE! TO STOP!” He covered his face with one hand, his other limp at his side as he watched Smokes continue to beat the kid.

 

“Oh my goodness! What's happening?!” A startled voice called out from behind them. They were found out! No this wasn’t good!

 

Fox turned to his side, to try and explain, to ask for help. His expression changed to one of anger when he saw who it was. “MR. POTATO HEAD!”

 

“My name is Hatchworth!” He stumbled back a bit. “I have to get a teacher!” He turned to run back out of the bathroom when he was grabbed by the arm and yanked back. Fox pulled him down to his weakened hunch.

 

“Please don’t! Wait!” His eyes teary with oil. “We don’t have time... I can’t, my arm.” He rotated his broken shoulder and let out a pained cry. “You have to stop Smokes. He’s gonna get himself killed.”

 

Hatchworth frowned and looked over the blood and oil stained floor. He raised his eyes to Smokes who was sitting on top of the broken human frame. He looked like he was in pain, he was struggling to bring down his fists. Each punch and he winced, it was hurting him but he wasn’t stopping. “How? How am I supposed to do that!” Hatchworth tried to step back. He didn’t want to be the new target!

 

“Haven’t you ever been in a fight before!” Fox was growing desperate. If he wasn’t as broken as he was he could do this himself. Seeing the shocked and terrified expression on Hatchworth’s face just answered his question. “Just... wrap your arms up under his and pull him back.” Fox tried to show him how. “And hold tight! Please... you... you gotta stop him.”

 

Hatchworth let out a groan. He didn’t want anyone to get more hurt. He cleared his throat and took a firm stance behind Smokes. He was shaking, nervous. His first fight, and it was with the Brass Bolts. With a deep breath he lept into action. Diving over Smokes and wrapping his arms up underneath his arms and over the other bots shoulders.

 

Smokes struggled, flailing his arms and kicking as Hatchworth pulled him off the unconscious meatbag. But he still wasn’t smoking. He was trying to fight Hatchworth off but it was obvious he didn’t have the strength he had from the start of the fight. He was growing weaker by the minute.

 

“NOW WHAT!” Hatchworth grunted, getting a slap in the face from the frantic tinbot.

 

“Hold him still!” Fox commanded back, pulling his screwdriver from his pocket. He stood next to Smokes, peering through his grills. Trying to find where he needed to work. Smokes glared at him out of the corner of his eye. He opened his oil stained lips, mouthing something angry at him. Yet he had no breath to form words. Instead he was silently cursing those around him. “Yea yea I know Smokes. I know. I got you. Don’t worry I can fix this.” Fox’s voice cracked with emotion. He had to fix this.

 

He shoved the tip of his screwdriver in between the slats of his vents, trying to find the loose screws. Hoping he could fix it with a quick tightening. Maybe if he pushed the fans they would start again, give them a jolt.

 

“F-fox!... He’s really angry.” Hatchworth grunted, getting another slap in the face. Smokes was still fighting them, still complaining, but he was slowing down. His frantic kicks lacked power, his feet dragging over the tile. His arms relaxed, his hands still grasping for release.

 

“I’m almost there.” Fox pleaded, he could feel the stuttering of gears against his screwdriver. He was almost at the problem. “Hold on Smokes. I got this. I can fix it. I can fix.... you’re... you’re gonna be okay...” The oil tears streaming down his cheeks as he could see the light flickering in his brothers eyes. They were fading, growing dim. A hard blink and suddenly the red was gone, leaving those neon greens staring dimly out. “There you are.” Fox tried to encourage him. “Not red anymore. I almost have it. Please just, hold on.”

 

At this point Hatchworth was more holding Smokes than restraining him. Smokes was himself. Now he realized he couldn’t breath. He was fighting for air. He was desperate, struggling.

 

“Fox.” Hatchworth grunted, increasing his grip.

 

“Yea I know I know. I’m almost there.” He kept digging. He felt a click, then a sputter, but the gears stalled again. Fans still.

 

“Fox.”

 

“Hold on! I’m right there! I can feel it!” Fox zeroed in on the problem.

 

“No... Fox...” Hatchworth said quieter this time. His tone was worrisome. Fox was so busy trying to work that he didn’t realize, didn’t see. Smokes photoreceptors had gone dark, falling limp in Hatchworth’s arms.

 

“No. No. No NO! I’m almost there!” Fox squeaked, moving frantic now. “NO you can’t. You can’t leave me. Not like this. I can fix it!” The tears streaming full force down his brass cheeks. “YOU ASS HOLE YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS!” As if responding to his anger, Fox felt the gears sputter and click against his screwdriver again. This time he found the loose screw and managed to tighten it, almost too hard, scraping the head. Almost instantly he was blasted in the face with a giant cloud of smog.  Now having an escape, it poured from every available place. Face vents, arm vents, nose, mouth, cracks along his back and legs.

 

Fox fell back, coughing as the room filled with the pent up smoke. Hatchworth held tightly onto Smokes as long as he could, eventually dropping him to the ground as he staggered away. He coughed, trying to catch his own breath. “Fox! Fox are you... are you okay?”

 

Fox didn’t answer. He didn’t care about Hatchworth. His concern was completely on his brother. There was so much smoke you couldn’t see. Forcing him to crawl on the ground, feeling with his good hand as he coughed. He came across a heavy mass and as he felt around more he discovered it was his brother. Running his hand up his back and smacking it to try and help get the rest of the smoke out. He was shaking under his hand, but at least he seemed back online. He was grasping frantically at his vents, trying to open them more. And then, finally, after the long distressing silence, Smokes wheezed.

 

He continued to wheeze, able to take in oxygen now, but unable to speak. He was still panicked, but at least he was breathing. “Hey you’re okay...” Fox tried to be comforting. “We’re okay.”

 

There was a creak of the door and the smoke started to get sucked out into the hallway. Hatchworth covered his mouth as he coughed, propping the bathroom door open before walking back to them. “You guys okay?” He asked concerned.

 

As the air cleared everyone could get a look. Smokes raised his head from the tile, still wheezing and shaking. He leaned back, eyes going wide as he stared at the kid he had spent the last 10 minutes beating into unconsciousness. The realization of what he had done sinking in. He lowered his gaze to his bloody hands, watching the red human blood seep through his fingers.

 

Fox followed his eyes. “No. It... it wasn’t your fault! You need repairs.” He tried to calm him. “You went red. He started it.”

 

Frowning Smokes slowly raised his head, eyes darting back and forth. And as Fox’s words sank in he let out a heavy cough. He spun on his knees, grabbing Fox by the cheeks and inspecting his face thoroughly. He was still wheezing, the smoke continued to pour out of his vents and his mouth. But his concern was for his brother, as always.

 

“I’m okay.” Fox lied, trying to pry his bloody grip from his face, which Smokes refused to let go of. One hand running over his dented face, carefully tugging at an ear. His other hand trailed over his shoulder, inspecting the broken metal. Fox tried to hide a whine, biting his lip. “See? It doesn’t... hurt at all.”

 

“You guys. I should get the nurse.” Hatchworth whispered from behind them, making his presence known. Smokes stared blankly, blinking a few times. A spark ran up the side of his face and one eye flickered red.

 

“NO SMOKES WAIT!” Fox tried to grab him. He was up on his feet. Instantly on Hatchworth. One hand wrapped around the bots throat and pinning him against the bathroom wall. “STOP IT! HE’S NOT A THREAT! HE HELPED US!” Fox was up on his feet, grabbing the back of Smokes’ vest with his one good hand, trying to pull him off. Hatchworth’s feet dangling inches above the ground.

 

“Do you know....” Smokes wheezed, his words cracked and bitter. “Do you know what will happen... if he tells them? What I did?” He snarled, eyes still flickering.

 

“Smokes you have to stop. He won’t tell anybody! Right Hatchworth?” Fox gave a weak corner grin, trying to get Hatchworth to agree.

  
“... I won’t...” He gasped, resting his hands over Smokes wrist at his throat. “Please! I just... wanted... to help.”

 

“Smokes you need repairs! If you-” Fox paused, clenching his hands into fists. “If you hurt him you’ll just make it worse. Him we can lie about...” He pointed to the lycan still unconscious on the ground. “But they’ll know with him. They’ll know he didn’t start it. You could get suspended!”

 

There was a hard clank as Hatchworth was dropped to the floor. He let out a soft groan, rubbing his backside and neck. Smokes stood straight again. His eyes going wide and bright green. What was he doing? He helped, why was he attacking him? He turned to the shattered pieces of mirror on the ground, staring at his reflection. Covered in oil and blood. He couldn't even recognize himself anymore. Is this what he really is? A monster?

 

He let out an angry scream, billowing smoke from his mouth and throwing his hands behind him. Coming back down, he turned sharply on his heel and marched out of the bathroom. Fox desperately trying to follow and keep at his pace.

 

“Smokes. Look. You need repairs. We can ask Boss-”

 

“I don’t need anything from Boss!” He huffed, trying to speak over the fire alarms that were blaring in the hallways. The intense fumes setting them off.

 

“We don’t have to tell him! We could go to Miss Airheart. She teaches Shop. She fixes me up sometimes! Boss doesn’t need to know! Where are you-” He panted, losing speed. “Where are you going?”

 

“Fox I did a bad thing....” He grumbled, climbing the stairs. “And he’s going to tell.”

 

“It was practically self defense! Principal Marksley will understand!” Fox panted, trying to keep up. Struggling with each step.

 

“I could have killed him.”

 

“But you didn’t! We stopped you!”

 

“I’m gonna get suspended no matter what. Potato face is gonna tell.” Smokes snarled, kicking open a fire escape. The entire school was filing out of the building. Lining up and gossiping whether it was a fire drill or not. Smokes and Fox weren’t spotted yet as they made their way out onto the gravel parking lot.

 

“Smokes stop. You can’t just... run away. He said he wouldn’t tell on us! He won’t.” Fox blinked in the harsh sunlight.

 

“First thing he’s gonna do is run to a teacher. And when Boss finds out... do you know... what he’ll do to me?” Smokes paused for only a moment, staring at his still bloody hands. Fox took the chance to catch his breath, clenching his broken shoulder.

 

“Smokes I-”

 

“He’ll put me in the Hole.” Smokes snapped, cursing the name of the place. He stood back, throwing his arms wide. Fox stopped in his tracks and stared awestruck. Smokes was terrified. Terrified of that place.

 

“I can’t go there.” His eyes welled with tears, the panic setting in. “I can’t.” He put both hands on the side of his head. “I’m not going in the Hole. Not again. Not again! I’M NOT GOING THERE AGAIN!” He screeched, his voice cracking as he whimpered. Fox had seen his brother angry, violent, maybe even sad sometimes. But he had never seen him so scared.

 

“Its gonna be okay...” He tried to calm him, lifting a hand.

 

“You don’t know! He’s never done it to you!” Smokes snarled angry, backing up slowly. “... and he shouldn’t. He should never do it to you. Or to Jimmy. No... I’m the one that’s a monster.”

 

“You’re not a monster.” Fox raised a soft hand, knowing he couldn’t chase him down if he decided to run.

 

“I am though. I’m not like you.” His words hurt more than he meant to. “You and Jimmy. You guys can fit in. But me?” He put a hand on his chest, coughing out heavy smoke. “I’m broken. I can’t be fixed. No one wants me around. My malfunctions hurt people. I don’t tell funny jokes... or stories... I breathe brimstone. I hurt. Them. I hurt.” He took a deep breath, shaking his head.

 

Fox pouted, trying to be stronger on the outside. Smokes had never been so candid before, never expressed his fears so strongly.“Smokes don’t leave. We still want you around. Me and Jimmy.”

 

He held his head low, shaking it side to side before covering his eyes with his hand. “I’m sorry Foxy... I just can’t... I... I can’t go back to that place.” His face still covered, he marched slowly up the gravel road. Other hand still clenched in a tight fist. He didn’t want to abandon his brother. “You’re better off... without me.”

 

Fox kept his stance. Watching him walk away, growing angry. Angry at Boss, angry at the Lycans for starting the fight, angry at Smokes. “YOU ASS HOLE!” He screamed at the top of his bellows after him.

 

“What’s that about?” Spine frowned, asking Rabbit as he watched the Brass Bolts fight.

 

“I dunno... but Hatchy never came back from the bathroom.” Rabbit bounced nervously as they waited outside for the firedrill to end.

 

“Are they skipping school?” Spine raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

 

“What do you care?” Rabbit rolled his eyes, spotting Paige across the lot and giving her a flirtatious wave. “Hatchy’s gonna be in trouble...”

 

“You don’t think...”

 

“What?”

 

“They were involved in this?” Spine rubbed his chin. “He’s smoking a lot more...”

 

“Ya know what I think?” Rabbit returned with a fiendish giggle.

 

“What?” Spine was generally concerned, turning back to him and waiting for a serious response.

 

“I think, that you-”

 

“GUYS!” Hatchworth ran towards them, huffing and puffing breathlessly. Interrupting the conversation. “Sorry I had to... tell the teacher...”

 

“Where were ya?!” Rabbit patted his back, hoping to help him catch his breath. “The alarms went off and you were still in the bathroom.”

 

“I um...” He continued to pant. His eyes darting to find an excuse. “I uh... got lost.”

 

“Lost?” Spine growled, not believing his story. He crossed his arms and glared down at his hunched over brother. “Hatchworth. Tell us. Honestly. Did you... Do you know anything about this? About the fire alarms? About them?” He threw an accusing finger over his shoulder towards Fox, Smokes a mere shadow off in the distance.

 

Hatchworth stood straight, turning from them to the Brass Bolts, and then back to his brothers. He rubbed his hands nervously. “I don’t know anything!” He tried to clear his throat. “Just like I told the teacher. I-I don’t know anything. I walked into the bathroom and Josh was there. Nobody else. Nobody. Just-just him... and I told the teacher. I don’t. I don’t know... anything.” He answered too quickly for comfort.

 

“Hatchworth...” Spine grumbled, not believing a word of it.

 

“I told you.” Hatch turned away from them, staring up the road. “I don’t know what happened. And I don’t want to talk about it.”

  
  
  
  



	14. Assault of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {The School is buzzing with excitement over the fight. Rumors are spreading quickly. Boss has to come and pick up his boys. But Where is Smokes?} 
> 
> Song: Stolen Bike   
> Artist: Danny Elfman   
> Song: You Turn the Screws   
> Artist: Cake   
> Song: The Widow   
> Artist: The Mars Volta   
> Song: Winky C in D Minor   
> Artist: Dr. Steel (Ignore the Inspector Gadget at the end of that, I can’t find a version without it.)

 

The whole school yard was buzzing with the news of the fire alarm going off. Gossip spread quickly of some sort of epic fight between Fox Brass and the new Lycan on the team. Spine wasn’t one for gossip, annoyed at the amount of what he was hearing from Rabbit. All the girls flocked to their tables to ask about ‘robot strength’. Like they were even part of the fight. Rabbit of course wasn’t one to dismiss a compliment, no matter how unfounded in fact it was. Eager to appease his many fans of his mighty prowess.

 

Hatchworth was silent ever since the incident. Spine was starting to worry for him. He was jumpy, nervous. He couldn’t even eat his lunch and every question he answered with ‘I don’t know.’ Not like him at all.

 

“Wow... so you can really like... lift 700 pounds of steel?” The ditzy succubus gasped as she felt Rabbit’s non-muscles. Spine rolled his eyes at the comment. Whether it was 700 pounds of steel or oranges or feathers, it was still 700 pounds. Like it really mattered that it was steel.

 

“Of course... I gotta strengthen my guns for my little lady.” Rabbit bragged, folding his hands behind his head.

 

“Jimmy hasn’t shown up at all... and lunch is almost over.” Jon grumbled, staring off at the fencing. Even just by mentioning one of them Hatchworth twitched, raising more concern in Spine.

 

“His family is probably really busy right now Jon. Considering.” Spine rubbed his back, trying to calm him.

 

“Who would know anything about that? Not... not me of course not.” Hatchworth grumbled, collecting his things. No one had asked him. “I’m... I’m going to my locker.”

 

“But lunch isn’t over yet...” Spine frowned as he stormed off. “HATCHWORTH WAIT!”

 

“JIMMY!” Jon jumped to his feet, climbing over the lunch table and everyone sitting on the other side. The other kids screamed and growled, getting apologizes from Spine. But Jon was in no mood. After the way Fox and Smokes were acting the other day, and then this! He ran through the grass to the fencing closest to the door, calling out again. “JIMMY! JIMMY HERE HERE!” He waved, sticking his hand through the fencing.

 

Jimmy sulked as he walked, hands shoved in his pockets and head held low. He was following behind Boss closely. His father furious as he marched towards the school, if he didn’t have to use the cane it might have been a struggle for Jimmy to catch up. He heard his name being called and turned out of the corner of his eye, seeing Jon desperate for his attention. He sulked deeper, trying to hide more of his face. “Not now Jon... I can’t talk...”

 

“James keep up!” Boss screamed over his shoulder. He paused a moment to catch his breath, noticing the other little bot still waving his arms like a lunatic.

 

“Jimmy I... I have your lunch.” He calmed, holding the lunchbox against his chest. He wasn’t sure who this man was but he felt nervous. Swallowing the building lump in his throat as he took a step back.

 

“I can’t talk now Jon I-”

 

“Who is this!” Boss waddled to the fencing, poking it with the end of his cane and giving Jimmy an accusing glare. He raised an eyebrow as his son stammered, seemingly too frightened to answer. “James? I’m asking you a question now answer it.” He poked the fencing harder. “Who. Is. This.”

 

“Thats Jon!” He managed to scream out, his body tensed and straight. Holding his breath. “Jon... my... my friend.... we are friends...” He felt the panic building in his circuits.

 

“Hello... Sir... um... I’m Jon Walter.” Jon bounced nervously, staring as the cane came threateningly close to his face. As he introduced himself it was retracted quickly. Boss leaned on it, bending at the hip as he gave Jon a devilish grin.

 

“Jon... Walter? You’re Peter Walter’s boy aren’t you?” He smiled wide, exposing the rows of rotten teeth.

 

“Yes... Sir...” Jon leaned back from the fence, trying to still be polite and not stare as he leaned closer.

 

“Hows his work coming along?” He feigned interest, stretching a hand out and waving it at Jimmy. Calling him closer.

 

“Its... good I guess? He doesn’t really talk to us about it.”

 

“Thats good thats good.” Dr. Brass laughed, throwing an arm over Jimmy’s shoulder in a strange and desperate form of affection. “You are friends with my boy here.”

 

“Yes...”

 

“Good friends?”

 

“Um... I... I think so.” Jon frowned, nervous with all the questions.

 

“Thats good... good. Very good. I’m glad my son keeps such wonderful company. Now if you don’t mind we do have some business to tend to. But you two can play and be the best of friends later.” He gave Jimmy a tight squeeze at his side.

 

“Uh... oh... okay...” Jon frowned, watching Jimmy carefully. The Brass bot’s eyes were wide in shock, hands clenched into tight fists at his side. If his father was being so loving, why was he so nervous.

 

“Say goodbye to your friend Son.” Dr. Brass chuckled, releasing him from his tight grip as he walked up the hill to the school.

 

“Bye.” He frowned, waving his hand slowly. “I’ll uh... I’ll explain later okay?”

 

“You’re back in school on monday right!” Jon yelled as he got further and further away. Giving Jimmy a thumbs up as the other bot nodded. Monday. Okay Monday they can really talk, finally.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Mr. Brass.” Principal Marksley smiled from his place in the hallway. Standing head to toe in a white suit befitting his position in the school.

 

“Dr. Brass Thank you. I didn’t spend all that time getting my doctorate to be called Mr., thank you very much.” Boss snapped back, resting a moment on his cane as he caught his breath.

 

“Is that him!” A half fur covered woman snapped. Storming from the opposite end of the hallway. Partially transformed in her werewolf form, her dress starting to rip at the seams. “YOUR BOY PUT MINE IN THE HOSPITAL!”

 

“Oh please... he’ll be out in two days due to your freakish animal healing. It is a full moon tonight isn’t it? Why don’t you go bay at something and breed like a good dog.” He laughed, it was clear where Fox got his humor.

 

“HOW DARE YOU!” She howled, her jaw snapping and exposing her fangs.

 

“PARENTS PLEASE!” Principal Marksley growled, raising both arms. He spread them wide between the two sides. “I WILL NOT HAVE GANGS IN MY SCHOOL!” His words took both parents by surprise. “I want this war to stop.”

 

“But they-” She snapped, fading back to her pleasant human self.

 

“I said enough!” He relaxed, crossing his arms over his chest and giving them each a quick glare.

 

Fox peered through the windows of the nurses station, watching intently as the parents bickered and argued. He had that heavy feeling in his core, knowing the more and more Boss got angry at these other parents, the worse things would be for him. “Ms. Airheart, Did Smokes ever come back?” he asked softly.

 

“No. Sorry Sweetie... hold still.” Her voice was soft and forgiving, her hands worked delicately with his shoulder. He pretended it didn’t hurt, wincing as she tightened another screw. She recognized that stubbornness in him and tried not to address it, mentally taking a note and being more careful. “How does it feel?”

 

“ ‘Is fine...” He stuck out his bottom lip, straightening his shoulders.

 

“Both Josh and Smokes are suspended for two weeks.” Marksley crossed his arms. Dr. Brass and the woman screeched in outrage. Trying to argue with him, but he wouldn’t budge.

 

“He’s the one that started it! And he did the most damage!”

 

“My boy did nothing of the sort. It’s those damned inbred Werewolves!”

 

“ENOUGH!” Marksley silenced them again, rubbing his temples as he sighed. “Now Mrs. Celest you know you have the right to press charges against Dr. Brass-”

 

“Damn right I will!”

 

“BUT ALSO REMEMBER! That He can press charges against you for his assault against Fox. And all the other times.” She quieted down after that, Boss just giving her a little chuckle. “I don’t want to have to kick Josh off the team, and I don’t want to have to expel Smokes.” He turned to Dr. Brass, giving him a threatening glare. “So this is a warning. No. More. Fights. Another fight and they are both gone.”

 

“Go on Fox...” Ms. Airheart pushed him into the hallway, forcing him out of the nurses station. He was dragging his feet, obviously scared. She and Marksley were paying close attention to his nervousness, trying to give him sympathetic smiles. “I did what I could Mr. Brass... I hope thats-”

 

“Its Doctor! DOCTOR! Why does no one remember it.” He growled, giving her a firm scowl. “Whatever you did, I’m sure you butchered his metal work and will have to be redone. So thank you for giving me more work.” He turned to Fox, giving him that threatening gaze instead. “I hope you are happy with this. Now I’m stuck doing your repairs all night.” He turned on his heel, grumbling as he continued to lecture Fox. His cane clipping against the tile.

 

“TWO WEEKS DR. BRASS!” Marksley called out. “SMOKES IS NOT ALLOWED ON SCHOOL PROPERTY FOR TWO WEEKS!”

 

“School full of idiots. What would they know on robot repairs? She probably used the wrong tools for everything! Imbeciles! All of them! Letting those disgusting flea ridden shit eaters in the same school as my boys! They’re lucky that was all the beating they got!” Boss continued to ramble and lecture as he marched them out of the school. Fox and Jimmy hanging their heads low.

 

“Where’s Smokes?” Jimmy whispered. “What happened?” Trying not to let Boss here.

 

“Its... he... he went red.” Fox sighed, hunching further over. “He saw him beating me up and just... snapped... and then he left.. Jimmy I... I don’t think he’s okay.”

 

“Its okay.... don’t worry. He’ll come back.” Jimmy tried to cheer him up, giving his brother’s back  a quick pat, careful of his injuries. “He... he can’t just leave, right?.... Fox?” He asked softly. “You don’t think he’d leave us... do you?”

 

Fox couldn’t look him in the eyes. He just couldn’t answer that question. He stared at the cracked concrete as they continued to walk. Pinching his lips tightly closed. He didn’t need to say anything, his silence was already saying it.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“RABBIT! YOU! YES YOU RABBIT! LOOK DOWN YOUR LINE! IS IT EVEN? IT ISN’T IS IT!” Mr. Wisdom screamed through the megaphone. Thursday Night Practice. Everyone had just gotten to their positions on the field. “STOP MAKING THE GOO GOO EYES AT THE FLUTES AND PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR LINES!”

 

Rabbit laughed, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his butt in Paige’s direction before adjusting in his spot. Getting all the laughs. “Yeah yeah you Joker. Get in your line. Okay... Tubas! All take one step forward. Yes yes good good!”

 

There was a sudden crash of lightning making everyone on the field scream startled. A few droplets here, another there. It was starting to rain. “Alright everyone. Inside! We’ll have practice inside tonight. PIT CREW PUT THOSE XYLOPHONES IN THE SHED!”

 

The band was in a tizzy, trying to outrun the rain. Collecting their charts, music, cases, and things before rushing inside. No one had seemed to notice as Smokes slumped underneath the bleachers. He heard the thunder, saw the lightning, felt the rain. He was caught out in another storm, but he was too afraid to go home. Why did he return to the school? Was he hoping Fox would still be there? He wasn’t sure. Sitting in the mud and pulling his knees into his chest. Those clouds billowing softly from his mouth. It tasted foul, he needed to be repaired. But he couldn’t go home. No... he couldn’t face his punishment.

 

“Did you hear Smokes Brass got expelled!” One girl gossiped to another as she put her clarinet away. Smokes could feel his vents stuttering, his circuits sparking. Expelled! That couldn’t be! He gasped as there was another strike of lightning, causing him to jump to his feet. His hands shaking, his head swimming. He was expelled. Expelled...

 

“Hatchworth... I... The other xylophones are put away except for the big ones...” The vampire pouted as she helped him with chimes. “But... the rain is picking up... I can’t-” She sniffled, pointing to her arms that were already sizzling. “I’m sorry I have to go inside.”

 

Hatchworth, always the sympathetic robot, gave her a forgiving smile. “I understand Cynthia... you can’t be in the rain. Go inside... I can finish up.”

 

Hearing his voice Smokes suddenly found strength. Or rage. He wasn’t quite sure which. He stood, waiting for the girls to run past, fleeing the oncoming droplets. Once they were gone he peered his head out. “Mr. Potatohead...” He cursed under his breath, a large angry cloud streaming from his vents. His eyes flashing red as he watched Hatchworth slowly push the heavy xylophone through the mud. He slipped out from the shadows, hands clenched into fists at his sides, his eyes red as he stalked his prey. “You. Told.” He snarled deep, ignoring the flashings of lightning as he marched right up to the shed.

 

Hatchworth pushed the last xylophone to the very back of the shed, organized his mallets, made sure the chimes were covered. Smiling content with his work as he turned to leave. There was another flash of lightning. The bright light outlining the silhouette of a smoking angry bot standing in the doorway. “... Sm... Smokes?” He asked confused. His voice shaking. “You... I... I thought you went home.” He could feel his core buzzing, his hands fidgeting nervously.

 

“I told you not to tell.” Smokes hissed, his eyes a blaring bright red. “I told you. Not. To Tell!” With a swift motion he threw his fist into a set of chimes. They sang out as they dented from the force, breaking free of their chains and crashing to the floor. Hatchworth let out a shriek, backing up with his hands up in surrender.

 

“Please! I didn’t tell anybody! I swear! I didn’t tell anybody!” The oil lumping in his throat, on the edge of sobbing as he backed up into a wall. “Please Smokes! You’re... You’re red again! I didn’t tell anyone!”

 

Having him pinned, Smokes leaned down and puffed out a thick cloud from his mouth. Curling his lips as he poured it in Hatchworths face. Grinning as the smaller bot coughed and struggled for clean air. “I’ll show you what I do to tattle tales.” He laughed deep, throwing his head back and filling the room with smoke.

 

Another heavy flash of lightning and a rumble of thunder. No one seemed to hear Hatchworth’s screams in the assault of the storm.


	15. When Clouds Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Boss is quickly losing his temper and soon Smokes' punishment is going to be Fox and Jimmy's. The boys now desperate to get their brother back. Spine realizes Hatchworth's gone missing. And we meet a new friend to the Brass Bolts. There is Drug use in this chapter.}
> 
> Song: Hey You  
> Artist: Pink Floyd
> 
> Song: Royals  
> Artist: Lorde

Fox gasped, dodging another thrown bottle. Hiding underneath the table in the kitchen as Boss continued on his tirade. They had been home for hours. His repairs painfully finished. Boss had started drinking while he waited for Smokes to bring his ‘sorry ass’ through that door. But he never did. As the hours passed Boss grew more and more angry, and Jimmy and Fox were suffering the brunt of it.  
  
“DOES HE NOT APPRECIATE WHAT I DO FOR HIM? HE’S GOING TO STAY OUT ALL NIGHT IN THIS STORM IF HE HAS TO!” Another thrown bottle. “YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PILES OF METAL! WALKING TRASH HEAPS!”   
  
“I’M SORRY! PLEASE!” Fox screamed as an arm grabbed his injured shoulder. “Please please please.. I... I didn’t mean to-”  
  
“WHERE IS HE!” Boss spat, pulling his son’s metal face inches from his own. Digging his fingers into the exposed crevices of his plates. Knowing the pressure would send painful sparks through his circuits.  
  
“I... don’t... know...” Fox winced, trying not to cry out. Thats what he wanted, he loved the waterworks.  
  
“Of course not... you fucking three like to keep your secrets.” He dropped Fox back to the ground, storming to the fridge and pulling out another beer. He kept his back turned, watching the condensation drip down the sides of his bottle. “I guess his punishment shall be yours then...” He threw his head back, taking a heavy swig and moving to the basement stairs. “Don’t move boys...” He snickered, not looking back. “I have to get things ready...”  
  
Fox managed to catch his breath, still clenching his teeth from the shocking pain running down his arm. He waited, completely still, as Boss climbed down those stairs to his workshop. “Shit.” He cursed, pulling himself to his feet. “JIMMY! Jimmy!” Leaning against the table, trying not to let Boss hear.  
  
Jimmy popped his head up from behind the couch, a drip of oil streaming down his faceplate. He made the mistake of trying to speak up for Fox; just a casualty of the argument, not the main focus. “You okay?” His voice was trembling, of the three he was the most sensitive. The most disturbed when Boss was angry.  
  
“I’m... I’m fine... listen... You... You gotta find Smokes.” Fox winced, moving his arm slightly and another spark ran to his fingertips. He tried not to cry, but the emotion was breaking through in his voice.  
  
“But then... then Boss is gonna be angry with him.” Jimmy protested, slowly creeping to his brother’s side. Watching all the little flinches in his face with each spark.   
  
“The longer he’s... he’s gone the worse its gonna get... I can’t... I can’t do it and Boss will know I’m gone...” Fox’s voice broke, tears slowly streaming down his cheeks as he clenched a fist. Ignoring the pain.  
  
“But I-” Jimmy continued to protest. He stopped when he felt Fox wrap both arms around him, resting his head on his shoulder as he started to sob.   
  
“... p-please... I... can’t... fix this...”  
  
“Okay! Okay... I’ll find him...” Jimmy gave him gentle pats, trying not to hurt him more. “I’ll find him... don’t worry...”  
  
~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At the cut off mark everyone in the band let out a sigh of relief. Practice was over, they were dismissed. Rabbit immediately ran to Paige, letting his Saxophone hang round his neck as he leaned on her music stand. “So uh... this sunday... should I bring anything?” He wiggled his eyebrow. She giggled, packing up her flute as they flirted.  
  
Spine rolled his eyes, looking back to Jon to make sure he was getting ready. Another goof. But tonight for some reason Jon was all business. His face stuck in a permanent scowl as he was deep in thought. Maybe Pappy could talk to him. Sighing Spine looked over his other shoulder to the pit crew, seeing if Hatchworth-  
  
“Hatchworth?” He frowned, standing. Maybe he was just putting his stuff away. He slowly walked to the back, holding his clarinet tightly. He walked between each xylophone, asking the others. “Have you seen Hatchworth?”  
  
“Oh yeah he was here like...” Cynthia frowned, putting a finger to her lips. “He... he was putting stuff away...”  
  
“That was the start of practice.” Spine growled, bending his brow in a frown. “Where did he go now?”  
  
“I... I don’t know... I... that was the last time I remember talking to him. I thought... I thought he was just putting stuff away.” her voice growing quieter as she panicked.  
  
“That was 3 hours ago.” Spine’s voice was deep, his eyes flashing bright green as he tried to not get angry. “You’re telling me nobody has seen him... in 3 hours?”  
  
“I’m sorry I... don’t remember.” She shrugged her shoulders, leaving quickly to ask the rest of the crew.  
  
“Have you seen Hatchworth?” Spine questioned everyone he passed. “Have you seen my brother?” After 5 or 6 people, the rest of the room began to notice his panic. Turning towards him and frowning. “HAS ANYONE SEEN MY BROTHER!”  
  
The next half an hour everyone was searching. Parents arrived to collect their kids and the search party dwindled. Some even speculated Hatchworth had gone home, or he was doing it for attention. 45 minutes later and only about 20 kids were left, with their parents, waiting and searching. He wasn’t on the field, he wasn’t in the bleachers, he wasn’t in the bathroom, he wasn’t in the office, he wasn’t in the equipment closet.  
  
An hour later and still no sign. Spine relented himself to sitting on a chair, resting his head in his hands. Looking more and more like Pappy.   
  
“Anything?” Jon frowned as Rabbit came running back in the room.  
  
“N-nothing...” He panted out of energy. Collapsing to the floor at Spine’s feet. “I... searched... every... bathroom... in... the whole.... school... even... the one... thats... sealed... off... he’s... he’s not anywhere...”  
  
“Boys?” That stern voice called out behind them. Pappy slowly walking into the room. “You’re late. I thought you were getting a ride home with Paige. No one is picking up their phone.” He crossed his arms. “Somebody needs to give me an explanation.”  
  
Jon, Rabbit, and Spine all raised teary eyes to him. Obviously distraught. Pappy softened, uncrossing his arms as he knelt next to Spine’s chair. “Boys... boys what happened?”  
  
“Hatchy!” Spine gasped, starting to tear up. “WE CAN’T FIND HIM!” Throwing his arms over his father’s shoulders and crying. Pappy’s eyes were wide, shocked. For two reasons. One, his son was missing, and two Spine was a hysterical mess. Spine was never a hysterical mess.  
  
“Mr. Walter... We were... going to call you.” Mr. Wisdom stepped from his office, voice low and nervous.  
  
“Spine... Spine shhh... its okay. I’m here. I can fix this. We’ll find him.” He slowly pulled away, or attempted to. Prying the robot’s girp off his shoulders. “You have to... let me talk to them. Okay?” Now free, he ran tender hands over Spine’s tear streaked cheeks. “Calm down. We’ll find him.” He gave Spine a kiss on top of his head, and gave Jon and Rabbit each gentle ruffles of their hair before storming into Mr. Wisdom’s office. “What’s happening? How did you lose my son?”  
  
“He’ll be okay Sp-Spine...” Rabbit panted, still out of breath and giving his brother’s leg a couple of weak pats. “Pappy’s gonna f-fix it.”  
  
“SPINE!” A voice shrieked from behind. Cynthia charged for them, almost tripping on a few chairs as she stumbled to the three. Her eyes wide. “SPINE! I REMEMBER!” She gasped, her cheeks flushed as much as they could be for a vampire. “I... He was putting the xylophones away... when it started raining! Thats when I saw him last! On the field!”  
  
“But we checked the field!” Jon pouted.  
  
“He went to the shed.” She insisted.  
  
“We checked the shed!” Rabbit groaned, rolling on his back and spreading out his arms and legs.  
  
“No... I... I checked it but...” A mousey girl piped up, hiding behind her chair. Her large mouse ears folding meekly against her blushing cheeks. “I... I tried to check it but it was locked... I didn’t think he’d be in there.”  
  
Spine’s eyes went wide and he jumped from his seat. The shed. OF COURSE! He couldn’t trust them to do a proper search. He should have done it himself. He was already running for the door, ignoring Rabbit’s tired calls.  
  
“Spine... Spine... I’ll... be there in a minute! I wanna help! I’m just... toooooo tired...” He collapsed back on the tile. Shaking a single fist.  
  
Spine didn’t hear it, pushing out of the band room and over the hill towards the football field. Heavy raindrops pelting him. Sparks of lightning in the background. He slid through the mud, overlooking his stained clothes. The shed was within his sight. “HATCHWORTH!?” He yelled, hoping to get an answer and holding his breath as he received none.  
  
Skidding into those wooden doors he saw the lock. He should have grabbed the key before he left! He cursed himself, stomping a foot and yanking it hard. It wouldn’t give, but the door was weak. “Hatchworth? Are you in there?” He pushed the side of his face against the wood, listening hard. Straining his audio receptors. Somewhere, in the distance he heard a meek and familiar whimper. “HATCHY I’M COMING FOR YOU!”  
  
He peeled back, taking a few steps before lifting his foot in a hard kick. Not at the lock, but at the wood around it. Smiling as it splintered. He gave a few more kicks until the hinges broke free, the plate and the lock falling into a deep puddle. He pushed the broken door to one side, squirming between the opened gap. Drenched from the rain and covered in mud, he slipped into the pitch black shed. Determined to find his brother.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jimmy ran until it felt like his bellows were going to burst. He checked everywhere, but Smokes was nowhere to be found. Sobbing and soaked he made his way to the park. It was closed, supposedly. But he knew who he was looking for wouldn’t care. It was raining, which meant fewer annoyances. More time to enjoy the park on his own.  
  
He stumbled through the abandoned sidewalks. Following them straight to the biggest trees in the back, past the fountain, past the swing sets. His eyes welling with tears as he spotted him surrounded by a gaggle of forgotten youths. “FIDGET!” He screeched at the top of his voicebox, charging towards him.  
  
“Who's the kid?” A hooded zombie growled, turning to Fidget before taking whatever Kazooland supplement he was currently on.  
  
“Baby Bird.” The automaton whispered, standing from his position and giving the zombie a kick. “Be nice.”  
  
“Hey, you’re the one playin’ baby sitter…” The Zombie smirked, rolling back in the muddy grass.  
  
“I’m also the one that can cut you off.” Fidget growled, crossing his titanium arms and letting his long black hair hang off one shoulder. Those piercing eyes glaring down at the undead. It seemed to instil some sort of fear in his not beating heart, and he put his hands up in surrender.  
  
Giving a fierce nod and a glare before turning back to Jimmy. He walked slowly to greet him, getting just out of hearing range of the others before he was tackled in a tight hug. Always trying to be the nurturing one, he smoothed out wet hair from Jimmy’s eyes and cooed him quiet. “What’s wrong, my little Lamb?”  
  
“It! Its! Smokes! And… and Fox!” Jimmy sniffled, burying his face in the softness of Fidget’s t-shirt. His words not making much sense between the sobbing, the mumbling, and the impending static that always distorted his speech when he was upset.  
  
“Its okay, Kitten… you need to calm down. Calm down before you try and speak.” He stroked his wet blonde hair, guiding him to a park bench and gingerly setting him down.  
  
“I. Can’t! They’re… In! Trouble. I-” Jimmy screeched, pulling away and covering his ears. Having one of his usual meltdowns. His circuits misfiring. Clouding his thoughts with static and binary.  
  
“Here, turtle dove…” Calm and collected as always, Fidget pulled one of Jimmy’s hand from the side of his head and forced a lithium battery in his tight little fist. Whimpering, Jimmy took it and happily popped it in his mouth. After a few moments the sparks of electricity from the chewed battery began to fire through Jimmy’s system. His eyes drooped to half lidded, hands relaxing at his sides. Letting out a serene puff of steam. “Feel better now?”  
  
“... uh… huh…” Jimmy nodded slowly, high from its effects and completely tranquil.  
  
“Now can you tell me what happened, Jellybean?” Fidget scooted closer, watching him intently. The young boy was always so distraught, thats how they met in the first place. He definitely needed to relax. And Fidget was always happy to oblige.   
  
“There… was a fight at school.” Jimmy pouted, leaning back on the bench and watching the rain fall from the sky.  
  
“Did you get hurt?”  
  
“I wasn’t in it… Fox and Smokes were… and… Smokes ran away from school… Boss picked up Fox. He was hurt bad… needed repairs.” He swallowed hard. Usually a panic would have started again, but the batteries kept him sedated. “Do you think rain is just how clouds cry?”  
  
Fidget smirked at the question. Leaning on the back of the bench on an elbow, pressing his palm against his chin and observing the little bot with a smile. “It could be. Boss wasn’t happy about the fight?”  
  
“No.” He answered flatly, covering his face with one arm.  
  
“What did he do?”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it right now.” He tried to hide away. Covering his head with his other arm and pulling his knees into his chest.  
  
“You can’t tell me what’s going on at home?” Fidget encouraged, giving Jimmy’s arm a soft pat. “I am your friend, Snickerdoodle… I won’t be upset, or angry with you. I-”  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it… okay? I just.. can’t. Not right now.” He turned on the bench. Exposing his back to Fidget and keeping his face hidden.  
  
“Okay okay. Thats fine. I won’t stress it… I just… worry about you.” His confession met with dead silence. “I don’t want to see you hurt, Cupcake.” He gave the brass bot’s back a few more silent strokes. Sighing and turning away to watch his customers helping themselves to hidden stash. “Baby Bird… was that all the emergency? Why are you here-”  
  
“SMOKES!” Jimmy gasped, suddenly remembering and spinning around on his knees. “I FORGOT! He’s! He didn’t come home! Boss wants him home and I can’t find him!”  
  
“He’s the handsome one?” Fidget smirked. “With the hat?”  
  
“Yeah!”  
  
“Have you checked everywhere?” The rain dying off around them. Clouds drifting apart as the hard pour drained into a soft drizzle.   
  
“All the places I could think of.”  
  
“Have you checked my heart.” Fidget pouted, placing both hands on his chest and fluttering his eyelashes.   
  
“I’M SERIOUS!” Jimmy gave him a quick punch. “I checked the candy store. The back alleys, the old club house, here, the school, the ceme-” He paused, eyes going wide. “THE CEMETERY! I DIDN’T CHECK THERE!”  
  
Fidget fell back at his excitement, equally as stunned. “Ta dah?”  
  
Jimmy jumped from the bench, wobbling to one side and finding it near impossible to walk a straight line. “I got it!” He gave Fidget a thumbs up, trying to dismiss the titanium bot’s concerned glance. “I can fix this! Jimmy’s on it.”  
  
“Chick-a-dee.” Fidget cleared his throat. Not standing but extended a closed hand to him. “Take a few for the road. It looks like you're going to need them tonight.”  
  
Jimmy smiled, sashaying towards him and twirling before taking the goods. “I don’t have money for these…” He pouted, counting his new stash and shoving them in his pocket.  
  
“Consider them… on the house. You’ve always been such a good customer….” Fidget gave a flirtatious wave as Jimmy started to moonwalk away. The boy was really doped up now. “And Dumpling! Tell your older brother I say hello!”  
  
“Okay but!” Jimmy called out over his shoulder, distracted and falling to the ground. Faceplanting with a chuckle before pulling himself up. “He doesn’t like meeting new stuff.” He giggled, covering his mouth with one hand. “Doing new people… no… Meeting! New! Peeples.” He snorted a hard laugh..  
  
“Alright. I’ll keep that in mind.” Fidget tried not to smirk too much at the second one. “Go on then! Save the day!”  
  
“I’m Off!” He started making airplane noises. Stretching his arms out and dashing to the entrance of the park. “Here I come to save the daaaaay!” He started singing his own theme song.   
  
Fidget waved like a widow on shore as Jimmy buzzed away, stoned out of his mind. Whatever that boy was so determined to fix, it was now going to be slightly more complicated.


	16. The Best Crypt Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {One set of brothers escape a crypt with the help of their father, while the other set of brothers hide in a crypt to escape theirs. Whether they like it or not, the boys’ fight is over and its time for the Father’s to clean up the mess.}
> 
> Song: Disarm  
> Artist: Smashing Pumpkins  
> Song: In Between  
> Artist: Linkin Park  
> Song: Le Moulin  
> Artist: Amelie OST

Spine stood in the darkened room for several minutes. His eyes glowing softly as he looked around the storage. Boxes of miscellaneous football equipment. Yard work tools, various old musical instruments. He blinked, his light flashing as his photoreceptors lids closed. “Hatchworth?” He called out softly, following the sounds of the crying.   
  
Dragging his feet he almost tripped over a lawn mower. Cursing softly as he rubbed his knee. “Hatchy? Hatchy, its me! Spine!” He leaned back, sitting on a crate and sighed. He couldn’t see in this mess. The further he got into the shed the more it sounded like it came from anywhere.  
  
“... leave me alone…” His broken voice whimpered from underneath him. It almost didn’t sound like Hatchworth.  
  
Spine’s ears perked, glancing down at the wooden box he was sitting on. He knocked on it softly, pressing his face close to the surface and listening intently. “Hatchworth? Are you in there?”  
  
“...I didn’t tell… I promise.. I… I didn’t…” His voice barely audible but it was definitely him. And he was definitely trapped inside.  
  
Spine jumped to his feet, bouncing nervously foot to foot. Pulling the debris that was set on top of the box to the floor. It was a long crate, designed to hold shovels, rakes, and as of more recently Guard Flags. He fell to his knees, blinking in the darkness as he traced his fingers under the lid. It was latched. Of course! Everything has to be locked in this place.   
  
“Don’t worry Hatchworth. I’m gonna get you out.” He was trapped in the dark. Hatchworth hated the dark. He always made Spine turn on the nightlight, and that was just in their bedroom. Even with the hallway light on. What was happening now that he was locked, pitch black, in this tiny little box?  
  
A combination lock. How wonderful. And he didn’t know the combination. This wood was solid, not cracked and flimsy like the door. He couldn’t just break it. Listening to Hatchworth’s sobs only made him work faster. Screws. The lock was connected with a plate, that was connected with screws. He jumped back to his feet, shuffling about the shelves. Throwing useless tools to the ground. Cursing as he grew more and more frustrated. Hammers, no. Pliers, maybe. SCREWDRIVER!   
  
He gave a quiet snicker in triumph. Diving back to the box and working, more like fumbling with each screw. Scrapping the heads as he pulled enough out that he could rip the latch off. The storm outside had all but ended. The only sounds were Hatchworth’s cries and Spines panting breaths.  
  
A strike of lightning sounded as Spine threw the lid off. Hatchworth shrieked, putting his arms out defensively. “NO STOP! DON’T!” He continued to shriek, squirming away from Spine.   
  
Now able to take in the damage, Spine fall back on his knees. Hatchworth was covered in oil, head to toe. Thick streams of it down his face. His faceplate cracked, his arms dented inward at the joints, his clothes ripped, covered in dust, ash, and mud.  
  
Spine slowly extended his hand, keeping his distance. He was already so worked up. “Hatchy… come on… lets… get you out of there… we can go home. Its me. Spine.”  
  
The last crash of lightning lit up the shed and Hatchworth screeched again. He pushed Spine’s hand away with hard shove. Still shrieking. “NO! NOT YOU! PLEASE! I SAID I WOULDN’T TELL! PLEASE! DON’T HURT ME ANYMORE!” Obviously confusing Spine for his attacker.  
  
“Hatchy I-”  
  
“GET AWAY FROM ME!” Panicked and crawling out of the box himself. He stumbled, still broken. “I PROMISED I WOULDN’T TELL! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!” He backed up against the lawn mower, curling into a ball and covering his head as he sobbed. “... please… please I won’t… I promise… I won’t…”  
  
Spine turned towards him, not moving and knelt down in a crouched position. “Hatchy… I’m not… gonna…”  
  
“SPINE!” A panicked voice called out behind him. The automaton barely had time to turn before his father was by his side. “Oh Hatchy… Hatchy its me. Its Pappy.” The scientist was down on his knees, cradling the broken bots cheeks in his hands.  
  
Hatchworth wailed, throwing his arms over Pappy’s shoulders and nuzzling his face in the folds of his coat. Letting out painful sobs and incoherent pleas. His father doing the best to comfort him.   
  
“Shh… shhh its okay. You’re okay now. I’ve got you…” He moved his hands around the bot, struggling to scoop him up in a bridal carry.  
  
“He… he didn’t know me…” Spine whispered softly, following behind his father and brother.   
  
“Not now Spine.” Pappy dismissed him, clutching Hatchworth closer to his chest and straining to carry the automaton out of the shed. “Its okay Hatchy… I’ll fix it. You’re gonna be okay.”  
  
As they exited the shed they were surrounded with teachers, parents and students. Spine followed with his hands crossed over his chest. Feeling useless. He couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t even make Hatchworth feel better. He didn’t even recognize him.  
  
Rabbit and Jon slowly walked to Spine’s side. None of them speaking, only giving concerned glances back and forth and sympathetic frowns. What could they do? Trailing Pappy and a broken Hatchworth, hoping that he could make things right again. Who else could a boy trust to fix things, but his father?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jimmy was still mostly buzzed as he reached the cemetery. Covered in mud and tired, but he made it there in one piece. He continued to hum to himself as he climbed that big hill. Stopping only a moment at his mother’s grave. He knelt in front of the stone and gave a soft smile. Running his fingers over the lettering and patting the top like one would a dog. Letting out a heavy sigh he continued on his search for his brother.  
  
He hummed, hands in his pockets as he strolled  further in the back where all the Mausoleums where. He kicked an empty can from when they were last there. Looking over their mini campsite. It was old, Smokes hadn’t been there.   
  
He pouted, scratching the back of his head when a flickering light caught his eye. He slowly raised his head and turned. A nearby mausoleum’s chained door was open a sliver, and soft light was coming from inside. He held his breath, reluctant to investigate. But then he heard that familiar heavy coughing, yet saw no smoke escaping from the doorway.  
  
“... Smokes…” He whispered to himself, charging forward. Holding his breath and trying to squeeze through the open doorway. The crypt was dark, barely lit by the collection of burnt down candles. Their wax dripping over the ancient stone. In the center was the stone coffin. Smokes was using it like a table, covered in little knick-knacks, tools, empty cans of soda. His feet echoed in the space as he crawled in. Pausing as he found his weakened brother curled in the corner. He was soaked, covered in mud and oil. Both hands knuckle deep in his own vents, trying to get his stalling fans to keep moving. His eyes starting to roll back in his head as he gasped for air. Jimmy almost immediately lost his high.  
  
“YOU IDIOT!” Jimmy growled as he dove towards him. Yanking Smokes’ fingers before sticking his own in. His hands were much smaller, more dexterous. “WHAT IF YOU CHOKED HERE?! BY YOURSELF! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!” The frown creased heavily on his face. His panic obvious as he found the fallen piece of metal and pushed it back into place. He retracted his hands and watched as they started to spin again. The heavy smog pouring out and once again Smokes started wheezing.  
  
  
“Jim… jim...bo…” He gasped, not waiting to catch his breath before he spoke. Grasping desperately at Jimmy’s shirt. His eyes squinted in the darkness, he almost sounded like he was crying. But that was impossible. Smokes never cried. “You… you shoulda let me die… why… why do you two insist on saving me!” He coughed, gasping as he thrust his head into Jimmy’s chest. Hiding his face.  
  
“But… but you’re my brother?” He placed a gentle hand on Smokes’ back. He could feel the tin bot trembling. Was he really crying?   
  
“Jimmy…” His name cracked in his darkened voice. He could feel the drops of oil that were running down Smokes’ chin land on his shirt. “... Jimmy I did something… something terrible. Something to someone who didn’t deserve it. He just wanted to help… and I-” Smokes paused, gasping as he broke into more sobs.   
  
“Its okay you-... you didn’t mean it.” Jimmy tried to force a smile. The whole thing was very unnerving. He couldn’t stand to see Smokes so distraught. Angry? Yes. Happy? Sure. Sobbing?   
  
“That doesn’t matter… doesn’t matter to him… Its just gonna get worse. Next time I could… Next time I could kill someone.” The panicked sorrow in his voice faded to a flat emotionless tone. Coming to terms with his fate.  
  
“No you. You wouldn’t do that! You’ll get fixed! Boss can fix you.” Jimmy started to heave nervously. Wrapping both arms around his brother and holding him tightly against his chest. Smokes didn’t fight off the embrace, usually so against contact.  
  
“Its just going to happen again. Jimmy I can’t be fixed…” He pulled away slowly, eyes staring listlessly past Jimmy’s shoulder. “But I got a plan. We’re gonna get out of here.” His eyes sparked as his lips twitched in a smile.  
  
“Get out?” Jimmy watched as Smokes’ stood. Starting to pace around the space. Pushing some items off the coffin. He grunted, huffing heavy clouds as he struggled to push the lid off. It roared in protest, letting out a puff of air as it was cracked open. “THERE’S A BODY IN THERE!” Jimmy gasped, jumping to his feet and falling back against the wall. “AND YOU’RE GONNA TOUCH IT!?”  
  
Smokes just chuckled, reaching a hand in as he pulled out a small wooden box. “He’s dead Jimmy. Not like he’s gonna care… its a good hiding spot.” His smirk faded when he saw just how upset Jimmy was with the corpse. He offered the box to him, but the blonde bot refused to touch it. Rolling his eyes with a grievous sigh, Smokes slid off the lid and pulled out a large wad of cash. Managing to shove that in Jimmy’s hands.  
  
Jimmy stared wide eyed at the Kazooland currency. Counting it slowly as he unfolded each crumpled bill. “This… this is your cut… for everything.” He gasped. “How long have you been saving?” His head suddenly snapped to attention. “This is why you didn’t buy your replacement fans!?”  
  
Smokes nodded his head slowly. Holding his treasure box against his chest as he waltzed around the coffin. Staring at the little flames of the dying candles. “I don’t remember how long I’ve been stashing it away… but everything I could went in here….”  
  
“Smokes… this is almost seven hundred dollars…” Jimmy dropped his hands to his sides. Still fondling the bent dollars. “Why? You needed to get fixed! You never ate lunch… or… or put in for pizza!”  
  
“Its our escape money.” He smiled softly.   
  
“Escape?”  
  
“I did the math.” He puffed happily, thinking he had everything figured out. “Its enough for each of us to get a bus ticket. And to survive off of for a bit.”  
  
“But-” Jimmy shook his head. “Where are we gonna go?”  
  
“Anywhere!” Smokes spun on his heels. Suddenly finding himself light on his feet. For once in his life his shoulders didn’t feel so heavy. “Thats the beauty of the plan. We could go anywhere. You, me, and Foxy. Hell we could even go to Earth if we wanted… We wouldn’t have to go to school anymore. We wouldn’t need Boss anymore.” He smiled fondly, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
“But… but don’t we need like, i.d.s and stuff?” Jimmy stacked the bills against each other. “And what are we going to eat?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter.” Smokes eyes still glistened with the idea.  
  
“Where are we going to sleep?”  
  
“Anywhere we want. Anywhere we can.”  
  
“Smokes I… I don’t think you really thought this through… We’re just kids-” He silenced himself as he raised his head, seeing Smokes disheartened stare.   
  
“No more beatings.” His voice dark and tortured, bending back as he resisted more tears.  
  
“Smokes we can’t-”  
  
“No more werewolves. No more beatings. No more going to bed starving because we said something he didn’t like. No more-” He stammered, eyes darting side to side. “No more going to the hole. He can’t put me there if we run away.” He held the box tighter, leaning back and pulling his hat down enough to block his eyes. “I can’t go on my own… I won’t leave you guys. I can’t do it please… I don’t… I don’t wanna be alone…”  
  
Jimmy stood in silence, holding the bills tightly in his hands. Never breaking his stare from his brother. It was so rare to see him so candied, the whole day. He would do anything to not have to go back to that place. But who was Jimmy fooling? He would follow him of course. He also couldn’t be alone.  
  
He let out a disheartened sigh, hanging his head and forcing his notorious smile on his face. “Yeah… okay… Lets do it.” He stomped a foot and shook a fist.  
  
Smokes slowly raised his head, pushing back his hat as his green eyes peered under the brim. “Y-yeah?” His voice cracking with the nervousness.  
  
“Yeah! Lets do it!” Jimmy beamed as he got a smile back. Finally things were starting to look up that day. “But we gotta get Fox. We can’t leave him behind.”  
  
“Yes definitely!” Smokes spun, starting to collect his things. He had been preparing for a long time. It was obvious as he pulled out hidden backpacks filled with changes of clothes and cans of food for each of them. “Where is he? Is he outside? Did he come with ya?” Too eager to see Jimmy’s frown.  
  
“Oh… no… He’s… He’s actually the reason I had to find you.” HIs voice drifting quieter as he spoke. “He’s at home.” He swallowed hard, knowing he had to say it. Had to ruin Smokes’ hopeful mood. “With Boss. He’s… in trouble.”  
  
Smokes suddenly paused. His neck rolling back as he stood straight. His back to Jimmy as he stared at the stone wall. Heavy clouds pouring from his vents as he breathed heavy.  
  
“Boss hurt... hurt him really bad. He told me… he told me to find you. Boss said if you didn’t come home he… he was gonna take your punishment too. He said-”  
  
“No need to further the point, James.” That gruff, dark, human voice interrupted. A fat head poking in the doorway with a sinister smile. He let out a heavy grunt as he forced his way into the crypt, dragging his cane behind him.   
  
Smokes and Jimmy stared in shock. Jimmy nearly fell to the ground in fright. Gripping the money tightly behind his back as he stammered, wanting to find some words to try and defend himself. What was he doing here! Of all places!  
  
“Well don’t help your old man out then. You ungrateful little twerps.” Boss growled, dusting himself off.   
  
“How… how did ya-” Smokes managed to speak, feeling the spark run through his faceplates. His eyes flashing red out of sheer anger. If he malfunctioned now he certainly would kill him.  
  
“After I took care-” He paused to have a hearty chuckle at the implication. “Took care of your brother I realized James had snuck off. Tsk tsk, James.” He turned to Jimmy and wagged a threatening finger. “You ought to not run off like that… But I did find you walking from the park.” He tilted his head to the side, turning back to Smokes with a smirk. “I knew you were too much of a coward to come back on your own. You three. Always with your little secrets… I knew James would go right to you. How lucky. Otherwise we wouldn’t be having this little family get together we are now.” He lifted his palms with a smile. “Too bad Fox isn’t here. I’m sure he’d have a joke or two… if he could speak… might be more difficult with a cracked jaw.”  
  
“WHADDYA WANT THEN!” Smokes snarled, taking a heavy step forward. Clenching both fists.  
  
“Calm down my General…” Boss smiled triumphantly, his words laced with venom. “I merely wish to talk.”


	17. A General's Sacrafaice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Smokes tries to go red after Boss, but soon realizes how trapped he really is. Having to make a deal with the devil to ensure his brother’s safety. Pappy finally asks Spine whats going on.}
> 
> Song: Messenger of Destruction/Immoral Melody aka. Kuja’s Theme  
> Artist: Nobou Uematsu Final Fantasy IX OST
> 
> Song: My December  
> Artist: Linkin Park
> 
> Song: Hurt  
> Artist: N.I.N.

“Now that I have your… undivided attention.” Boss smiled as he strutted through the crypt. Dragging a finger down the length of the stonework coffin. Giving Jimmy a gentle smile.

 

Smokes watched him like a hawk. His eyes following his every move, his head remaining still. Like a viper ready to strike. He held his breath and his fists, waiting for a chance.

 

“You call this your ‘secret’ hideaway?” He laughed. “My dear boy… the only company you can keep are corpses… how depressing for you…” He paused, standing beside Jimmy with that continued grin.

 

The brass bot reeled back, sinking his head in his shoulders like a turtle. Too afraid to move or step away. His breathing labored as he started to panic, the circuits misfiring already. He winced as Boss lifted a hand. Holding his breath as those fleshy fingers softly pet his hair. Knowing how easily they could be filled with malintent.

 

Watching his brother squirm under Boss’ touch made Smokes’ oil burn. His eyes flaming that bloody color as he stalked forward. “Give me one reason I shouldn’t kill you now.” He snapped, taking another step forward. Nearly foaming at the mouth at the chance. It was perfect. They had their escape money, he just needed to collect Fox and they could be done with it.

 

Boss just continued that sadistic smile. Leaning on his cane as he inspected his nails. “Because you can’t. Because I won’t let you.”

 

Smokes snarled, heavy clouds forming over his head and both hands clenched into ready fists. “I can. And I will.”

 

“Why?” Boss laughed, covering his mouth as a remnant hiccup escaped his lips. “Ah my general I know you too well… and your weaknesses. You are broken. You wouldn’t get far before choking on your own smog… But you would continue to try. To protect your little accomplice who-” He snickered, throwing his arm over Jimmy’s shoulders and clutching the small brass bot against his side. “-Is not here. How sure are you, that if I’m gone, you’d be able to get him free and working?”

 

Smokes’ eyes flickered in worry, frowning as he took a small step back. “What did you do to Fox?”

 

“I told you. You don’t listen, do you? Your punishment has become his. Or did you think that I would forget because you decided to run away and play with corpses?”

 

The crack in his visage spread as Smokes sneered darkly. His eyes glowing brightly in the dimly lit crypt. “I’m gonna! I’m gonna- I’M GONNA MURDER YA!” He suddenly charged. Both hands raised and ready to wrap around his scrawny human neck.

 

Boss’ eyes went wide, taking a step back and pulling Jimmy in front of his chest. Using the boy as a shield against Smokes’ attack. He lifted the end of his cane, pressing the bottom against Smokes’ chest. Right against the glass of his core. A smirk grew on his face and before Smokes could reach around his brother to even make a scratch he was suddenly charged with electricity.

 

Jimmy had only seen this happen once before. The last time Smokes tried to go after their father. He gasped, trying not to touch the cane and get himself shocked. Covering his face as he listened to Smokes scream in pain.

 

“YOU SEE!?” Boss cheered as Smokes fell to his knees. The blue bolts running through every limb. His eyes shining that electrifying color as sparks shot from his mouth. “I TOLD YOU I WOULDN’T LET YOU! HOW EASILY YOU FORGET YOUR PLACE, BOY!”

 

Another hard shock and Smokes continued to scream in agony. Jimmy slowly lowered his hands, peering over the tips of his fingers as he watched his brother writhe in pain. That anger, that rage fueled expression fading to one of sorrow.

 

“Stop it!” Jimmy gasped, covering his mouth as tears streamed down his face. “STOP IT! YOU’RE KILLING HIM! YOU’RE GONNA KILL HIM STOP IT PLEASE!” He flipped against his father, clutching his shirt tightly in both hands. Trying to yank him out of it. Boss’ eyes were wide with glee. A strange hypnotic smile on his face as he half laughed at the fallen tinbot. He was enjoying this, loving it almost. “BOSS PLEASE! PLEASE! DON’T KILL HIM! WE’LL BE GOOD! WE PROMISE!” He paused, realizing that his pleas were going unheard. He had one more trick up his sleeve. One more thing he knew he could do, but it could also make things worse.

 

Jimmy swallowed hard, giving Boss’s shirt one more tug before screaming. “DAD! PLEASE DO-”

 

The sentence barely escaped his mouth when he was backhanded. He stumbled to the side, blinking in surprise that that was the only response. Then, he felt the cane pressed into the center of his back, sending those shocks through his brass body. “I TOLD YOU TO NEVER USE THAT NAME!” Boss snarled, spitting in fury.

 

He pulled his cane back as Jimmy collapsed to the floor, curling into a ball and covering his head. Sobbing. At least he had backed off of Smokes. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

 

“Have you forgotten, James!? Your brothers turn unruly and you think you should too!? DO YOU WANT TO BE PUNISHED JUST THE SAME? JAMES?” Boss stepped over him, continuing to spit angry as he screamed.

 

“... no… I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please… I’m sorry…” He whimpered, curling tighter. “We’ll be good Boss please… please I’m sorry.”

 

Smokes had fallen into a similar ball of pain. Trying desperately to get his breath back. One eye stuck flickering, the circuits broken, the other a soft green. The corners of his vision hazy and there was ringing in his ears, but the pain had stopped. He was thankful at least for that.

 

He started to get that heavy feeling again as he heard Jimmy’s apologetic whimpering. He was down, unable to fight, and yet Boss was still on the attack. And now Jimmy was his target. Everything he had worked for, struggled to keep them safe, yet he had failed again.

 

“When will you robots learn.” Boss snarled as he pressed the tip of his cane against the back of Jimmy’s hand as the bot tried to cover his face. Giggling at just how pathetic these, ‘creations’, were. “Everything you are… I made. I put together. I build the parts. I feed you. Clothe you. Provide for you! AND YOU CAN SHOW NO RESPECT?  YOU CAN NOT EXIST WITHOUT ME!”.

 

“Perhaps all three of you need a lesson. I’d be more than happy to-... too…” He paused, tilting his head to one side as he stared at the floor behind Jimmy’s back. “What… is… this…” He hissed, bending one knee and scraping something off the floor.

 

He stood again, awestruck, as he held crumpled Kazooland dollars in his hand. Smokes’ savings. A thought had dawned upon him, turning to look around all the little knick knacks that littered the crypt. “You…. you stole all of these.” He choked on a laugh, lifting his cane and knocking rc cars, candles, action figures, all to the floor. “You no good thieves. To think I taught you morals… And you steal!” Surprisingly his voice was soft, as if he had expected it.

 

“Have you no shame!?” Turning to Jimmy now with a twisted smile. Watching the youngest roll onto his back, still covering his face. “STEALING!?” A backhanded swing of his cane and it smacked across his metal cheek. Leaving a deep dent.

 

“I’M SORRY! I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry Please! Please!” He covered his head more, trying to protect from the angry attack. “I’ll be good. I promise! I’ll be good please! I’m sorry!” Another whack, another strike.

 

Smokes wheezed heavily, pulling himself onto his knees. “... stop..” He pleaded, his voice gravelly and soft. “... stop!” Urging harder now as he tried to pull himself to his feet using the stone coffin. Every circuit in him sparking, pleading for him to stay still. “STOP IT!”

 

As demanded, Boss did pause. He stood straight, leaning on his oil slicked cane and smiled knowingly. Waiting for what he knew he could get from the tinbot.

 

“He… he didn’t… do anything… I.. I stole all the money…” He winced as a spark ran up the side of his face. “I started the fight… at school… Fox had nothin’ ta do with it!” He barked before falling into a heavy coughing fit. The smug escaping his stuttering fans sparking with the built up static from the shocks.

 

“So this?” Boss asked, picking up the oil stained bills. “This belongs to you. Entirely… You? Everything in this room?”

 

Barely able to breathe, Smokes merely shook his head in response.

 

“Was it really… so hard… to just confess.” Boss sighed, leaning on side. “Had you come right home after school I wouldn’t have to be so hard on you… But you start a fight, get suspended, run away from school and home. Now you are stealing. Tsk tsk…” He looked down at Jimmy who was still cowering and whimpering. Relishing the sheer amount of fear he was giving off. Afraid of him. As he should be. “You make me have to raise my hand to you… you know, now… that this will not be easy.” He turned back to Smokes with a grin. “But you have forced me. I can’t let you go unpunished. You should be thankful. Say, ‘Thank you Sir’. Hmm? Like a good boy. Then we can all go home.”

 

Smokes leaned against the coffin, wheezing deeply. Blinking hard as he struggled to stay upright. His mouth curling into an angry snarl. “... thank… you… sir…” He spat weakly. Utterly defeated and broken. But at least Jimmy was safe.

 

“You’re very welcome my General… now that we have an understanding.” He laughed. “Let’s head home.”

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Boss led the march inside. Climbing up the 12 stone steps to their front door. Throwing it open with a hum, sliding happily across the kitchen tile. Walking past the island and standing at the far corner. A greedy hand turning the knob and opening the door to the basement.

 

Smokes hung his head low. The whole car ride was a struggle to breathe. His fans even worse after the shocks. And Boss knew it. He would chuckle and make comments. He liked him broken. He liked him weak. He liked him dependant.

 

“... Smokes…” Jimmy whispered, shutting the front door behind them, now that Boss was out of hearing range. “You didn’t have to-”

 

“Don’t… worry about it… jimbo…” He wheezed, barely looking over his shoulder. Ready to take all three of their punishments.

 

“No… Smokes you didn’t have to-” He paused when shaking tin fingers gripped his shoulder. Smokes turning on his heels and giving him a broken smile. Jimmy’s eyes welled with tears and he covered them with his hands. “... I’m sorry…”

 

Smokes opened his mouth, starting a soft reply when they were interrupted with an annoyed clearing of Boss’ throat. He leaned on the basement door and nodded his head down those dark steps. “Let’s go General… time for your punishment.”

 

Smokes dragged his feet, standing with them shoulder length apart as he stared down into his fate. His chest filling with smog that couldn’t escape. Wheezing and gasping. This was it. There was no turning back. He had to-

 

“Fox.” He coughed hard, turning ever so slightly to Boss with a sneer.

 

“Hmm?” Boss chimed with a smile.

 

“You… you promised me he’d be safe…” He coughed hard, trying to cover it up.

 

“Oh yes yes… right I’ll see to him once we are done.” Boss smirked again. Quite happy with the arrangement.

 

“No… no now.” He was not in a position to be so demanding. But this whole contract rested on that one fact, that Fox would be spared. Boss seemed to be thinking it over, running his tongue over his teeth with a hiss.

 

“Fine… I am a man of my word.” He pulled a small key from his pocket, tossing it to Jimmy. “Go let your brother out. And Sit in your room until I am done.” He instructed with growl.

 

Jimmy caught the key, holding it between his fingers. Treating it like a precious heirloom. He turned slowly to Smokes, waiting for approval before running off to rescue their other brother. Once Smokes gave him a slow and solemn nod, the younger bot charged up the stairs. Unsure what he would find in that closet.

 

“Don’t worry my General.” Boss smiled, giving Smokes a hard pat on the back as he followed the tinbot down the basement steps. “Its just like pulling off a bandaid. It will hurt at first, but you will feel much better once its over. Don’t you think?”

 

Jimmy fell on the carpet as soon as he was in Boss’ bedroom. Usually they were banned from even entering, but he was given permission. He could hear Fox crying from the closet. “Hey! Its okay! I’m here! Fox!” He called through the door as he fumbled with the key.

 

Yanking the door open he smiled. “Fox!” He reached in to pull him out but was met with resistance. Fox was sobbing, face broken and covered in oil. His shoulder sparking as he tried to push Jimmy away, screaming in defiance. “No! Fox! Its! Its Me! Jimmy I-! Stop its okay!”

 

Fox paused, gripping Jimmy’s forearms as he stared up into his brothers eyes. “Your face!” He gasped on a cry, lifting his hands and cupping Jimmy’s cheeks. “He got you… he got you worse…”

 

“Yeah but… but Smokes stopped it! He-...” He paused, closing his eyes and falling into his brother’s hands. “... Smokes told him you had nothing to do with the fight… and he was the only one stealing… He… he gave himself up… for us.” Both bots now growing silent. The gravity of the situation sinking in their minds.

 

Sighing, Jimmy leaned back. He gave Fox’s shoulder a firm grip, trying to help him to his feet. Pausing he saw a half opened shoebox next to him. Something metal and black inside. Curious he lifted a hand to take the lid off but was smacked away by Fox.

 

“Jimmy…” He gasped, the words cracking in his voice. “Its a pistol… its fully loaded.” He ran a hand through his ruffled hair. “I think he wanted me to know it was here…” He covered his eyes with both hands, dry of tears but the emotion still there to make his voice shake. “He said… if Smokes runs away again… He’ll bring him back, no matter what… Jimmy… I think he could really kill him.”

 

Jimmy stared wide eyed, hands shaking as he pulled them to his chest. Watching his older brother cry. Feeling his core spin too fast. He wasn’t strong like Smokes. He wasn’t fast or smart like Fox. What could he do? “Boss said to go right to our room now.” He whispered, ignoring the distressing information. Maybe if he ignored it, it will go away. Things will straighten out, if they don’t know about the danger- they can’t be in danger, right?

 

Fox only nodded his head. He didn’t want to be in that closet any more. He was only trapped for a few hours, what was the hole really like for Smokes? He weakly stood with his brother’s help. The two dragging their feet as they made it across the hall to their bedroom.

 

Both plopped down weakly on Fox’s bed, sitting in the dark and staring at Smokes’ empty bed across from them. Unsure how long he would be gone. Jimmy sighed, leaning on Fox’s shoulder and covering his eyes with his arm. Trying to hold back more tears. “Fox?”

 

“... yeah…”

 

“Can we turn the lava lamps on?” He sniffled.

 

“Yea sure…” Groaning, he leaned over and flipped the switch. Watching as that neon green light started to heat up the goo inside.

 

“Fox?” Jimmy whimpered again, hugging his brother’s arm. “Can I… sleep in your bed tonight?”

 

He sighed, shaking his head slowly. “Yeah sure… but… you face the wall okay! You hug in your sleep.”

 

Both lifted their heads as a sharp scream came up from the basement. Sure they would lay down. But it didn’t appear that anyone in this house was getting sleep tonight.

 

~~~

 

Pappy’s eyelids nearly closed, his head dropping to one side. He got out a single snore that startled him awake. He gasped, almost standing before remembering he had Hatchworth in his lap. The poor bot hugging him tightly. It was such a struggle to get him to calm and sleep, he couldn’t risk waking him. He groaned, licking his dry lips and yawned.

 

He blinked a few times, focusing in the darkness on a thin silhouette that was watching him from just around the kitchen door. He smiled, tilting his head to one side and whispering. “Spine… you should be in bed.”

 

“I know I was just… worried.” He frowned, stepping out of the shadows and into the dim lamplight. He pulled up the sleeves of his oversized t-shirt as he walked towards them on the couch. Standing next to his father and watching Hatchworth sleep. “Its weird not having him in the room.” He frowned, showing his concern. “Pappy, is he gonna be okay?”

 

The scientist had to clear his throat. Well now he most definitely was awake. “For right now he’s just very tired and very scared…” Hoping that would be the best explanation. “He’ll have to take some days to recover after repairs…” He lifted a hand, running through the bots orange fluffy hair. “He’ll just, he’s going to need time. And things might not be great for a while. We all just need to be gentle with him.”

 

“I always am.” Spine frowned, rocking on his heels.

 

“I know you are… He just needs, extra… extra gentle… ness…” He yawned, lifting a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Another restrained yawn and he shook out his head. “Spine.” He staid sternly with the utmost of importance. “Do you have any idea, as to who did this?”

 

Spine straightened, eyes going wide. “Well I-” Of course he had suspicions. With everything that had been going on between Jon and Jimmy? He lowered his eyes to Hatchworth, feeling extra guilty. Hatchy was trying to hard to keep this secret, and he got so hurt doing it. “I think… I do.”

 

Pappy straightened his spine, sitting up in his seat and giving Spine a hard glare. He cleared his throat, raising a brow. “Can you tell me?”

 

“Well… they kind of are bullies… at school… Jon hangs out with one of them. The Brass Bolts…” He shifted nervously.

 

“Brass?...” Pappy frowned, folding a finger against his lips. “Are they robots too?”

 

“Yeah… Jimmy, Fox… and uh… Smokes. Hatchy was jumpy all day. And Smokes got suspended from school… it was a big deal… but-” His story was interrupted as Hatchworth suddenly gasped awake.

 

The bot jumped up in his father’s lap, screaming and flailing. Pappy let out a grunt as he got a metal fist to his jaw. Wincing as he tried to calm the bat. “Hafworth… its okay!” He nursed his pain for the moment, hugging Hatchworth tight to keep him from struggling. “Your okay son… you’re okay… shh… you’re home… Pappy’s got you…”

 

Hatchy was still sobbing, mumbling incoherently in his father’s arms. A terrible terrible dream. Pappy gave a disheartened sigh, staring over the crying bots shoulders to his other son. Who also was crying. “Aw… Spine I-”

 

“No no… I’m okay… He’s okay right?” Spine tried to hold back his nervous tears.

 

“I’ll take care of him… We can talk later… okay?” He spoke softly, surprisingly loud enough to be heard over Hatchworth’s sobs.

 

“Yeah… okay.” Spine rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand.

 

“Good night Spine.”

 

“Good night Pappy.” Spine gave him one last glance before slumping up the stairs. Wiping his eyes and finding strength. He paused outside of his bedroom door and stared at the two empty beds.

 

“Hows Hatchy?” Rabbit whispered from the crack of his bedroom door. Spine shook his head, lifting it slowly. His eyes glossed over with thin oil as he tried to hold back. “Oh… oh… hey you… wanna come sleep in our room then? Just for tonight… ya know…”

 

“Is that… okay?” Spine straightened, usually the stoic one.

 

“Yeah course, sure… I mean… I’m kinda scared of the dark too. You can sleep on the floor or, share my bed.” He gave a sympathetic smile. Watching as Spine collected his own pillow and blanket.

 

“Thanks… Rabbit…”

 

“No problem Bro…”

 


	18. Chapter 18: Vacation Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The fist day of Smokes’ punishment is underway and Boss couldn’t be happier. Almost everyone is taking a day off work or school to relax, regroup, or repent. Hatchworth and Pappy have a moment. Fox almost wishes he stayed at home with Boss instead of the wolves at school.)
> 
> Song: Leave out all the rest
> 
> Artist: Linkin Park

Fox slipped on his shoes, packing his backpack ready for school, although he didn’t want to leave. Jimmy still had one more day of suspension, and that meant that he was at school alone. After a giant blow up fight like the one yesterday, the werewolves were sure to want revenge. He could feel it in his core, this was not going to be a good day.

 

He slumped his way down the stairs, trying to find a way out of this. Maybe he could pretend to go to school and stay home. It’s just one day. Jimmy will be back in school on Monday. When he reached the kitchen he almost fell back in shock.

 

“B-boss!? Wha… aren’t you supposed to be at work?” He quickly tried to recover. Forcing his voice back down from the initial high pitched squeal. He clutched his backpack protectively in front of his chest as he watched the middle aged man shuffle around the kitchen. A full teapot in one hand and a plate of eggs in the other.

 

“I took a vacation day. Jimmy’s been good on his own, but your other brother needs looking after. So I decided to call in and stay with my two boys.” He gave a happy smile, sliding the plate of eggs to Jimmy at the end of the kitchen island. Chuckling as he ruffled his blond hair. “We get to spend all day together. Aren’t you excited Jimmy?”

 

Jimmy forced a nervous smile, cutting into his eggs and taking a large bite. “So excited!” Fox almost couldn’t tell if he was faking that enthusiasm.

 

“Fox sit down. You’ll need to eat before you leave.” Boss commanded, putting the full teapot on the stove and setting it to boil. As instructed Fox climbed onto a stool, sitting patiently as he waited for his eggs to cook. “Jimmy and I had a little discussion before you woke up.” Boss explained as he cracked the egg. This didn’t sound good. “I don’t want to hear of any more fights at school. I know the werewolves are scum, but think of how your fights reflect back on me.” He grumbled low. Of course he would be more concerned about his reputation than their welfare.

 

“Okay. I’ll uh… I’ll try.” Fox swallowed hard. Hoping if he flatly agreed there wouldn't be any more need for a lecture. He wobbled on his stool, hunched over and whispering to Jimmy. Hoping it was soft enough Boss couldn’t hear him over his own winded speech on fights. “Are you sure you're going to be okay? Home alone with this?”

 

“Yeah, I think so. I mean, he seems to be in a good mood today.” Jimmy pouted, taking another bite of his eggs. “Not like yesterday. Not like yesterday at all.”

 

Fox slowly leaned back, keeping his eyes on Boss. He couldn’t help but worry. As long as the three of them were together it made things bearable, but separated like this they were weak. He felt like he got the easy route. All he had to do was face the school bullies. He’d take that any day over being home with Boss.

 

“-You know they are all inbred. Should be holed up in zoos or shipped off to the mines in Snornia.” Boss continued in his racist anti-werewolf rant as he slid the plate of eggs across the island to Fox. Crossing his arms he leaned back against the sink. “Well? Eat up. I’m not making them again.”

 

Nodding furiously, Fox took his plate. Reaching out for the bottle of ketchup his hand was slapped away with the still hot spatula. He gasped, wincing and clutched the back of his hand against his chest.

 

“Ketchup? On eggs? What the hell is wrong with you! They’re perfectly fine the way they are.” Boss growled, pushing the bottle away from Fox but towards Jimmy, who already had a small splatter of the red sauce on his plate. “You truly are bizarre. Why do I even bother?” He cursed towards the fluorescent lights.

 

“I’m sorry!” Fox tried to apologize through teary eyes, rubbing his burnt hand with the other.  He took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears back. If he cried it would only make things worse for himself. He was lucky Boss was too interested in cleaning the morning’s dishes than continuing his punishment.

 

“Are you okay?” Jimmy whispered with his head held low. Gently rubbing Fox’s back and giving him a sympathetic look. Fox only nodded slowly in return. Not wanting to speak and lose what little control he had. Both of them turning back to their plates and eating in silence.

 

Fox scarfed his breakfast down as fast as he could, wanting to escape whatever more Boss had in store for them. Cleaning his plate he slid off the stool and threw his bookbag back on. “Okay! Thank you for Breakfast.” Always say thank you. “I have to go now.”

 

“No no no! Wait!” Boss almost sounded giddy. He raised a hand and waved it at them, trying to stifle a laugh. “Not yet.” Fox paused, turning to Jimmy and they both shrugged their shoulders. They were waiting? For what?

 

Then the whistle of the kettle blew. High pitched and shrieking, like a banshee’s scream. Boss was all smiles, turning off the burner and picking up the handle with an oven mitt. He wouldn’t want to burn himself! Fox and Jimmy watched and waited expectantly as he poured the entire pot down the kitchen drain. Why would he have gone through the work of boiling the water if he was just going to pour it down the drain?

 

The stream was only halfway down when the screaming started. Their eyes shot to the locked basement door. Even one floor down, behind two locked doors, and trapped in science-knows-what, they could hear Smokes’ excruciating and pain filled screams. They were even more agonizing than they were the day before.

 

Boss couldn’t stop laughing. Even after the kettle was emptied he refilled it with more and placed it back on the burner to cook. Preparing for a round two. “Oh!” He purred. “Making him out of tin was not the smartest idea, but definitely makes this so much… easier.” Greedily he rubbed his hands together, darting a glance towards Fox and Jimmy. The two bots frozen in place with fear. “Fox, what are you still doing here!” Completely forgetting he had asked the brass bot to stay for his little show. “You are going to be late! Don’t make me have to help you too.”

 

Fox stammered a moment, blinking rapidly and trying to find something to say. Whatever words he formed were still drowned out by Smokes’ screams. Jimmy bit into his lower lip, pushing his plate forward and sliding from his stool. “I’m done!” Managing to interrupt Boss before he had a chance to berate Fox further. A firm nod of his head and he grabbed Fox by the elbow, dragging him to the front door.

 

Their father watched on with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. Crossing his arms over his chest as the two fled. He gave a gravely chuckle, rattling his chest and turning back to the basement door. Two out of three wasn’t bad. Considering his circumstances he thought he was an excellent parent.

 

“Thanks for that…” Fox whispered over his shoulder, adjusting his book bag. “I just- I froze up.” He paused, door half open and one foot out on the stoop. Slowly he turned back to the golden brass bot with a sympathetic frown. “You’ll keep an eye out? I mean for… I don’t know what for. but-”

 

“Don’t worry.” He gave a hard nod of his head, “I’ll try to keep him busy. He likes me today.” His smile slowly turned into a pout. The next issue of Fox being on his own with the wolves. “If you skip you can always go to the park. Okay?”

 

“Yeah I know.” This time Fox gave the hard nod back. “Be uh… be careful. See you tonight.” He waved, marching down the 12 steps from their house. Whispering under his breath, “... Hopefully…”

 

Jimmy waved goodbye until Boss began to yell at him for leaving the door open. Taking one last glance at his brothers back as he walked up that hill. It was going to be a long day.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

“Jon! The Gear Loops were mine!” Rabbit growled, ripping the empty box out of his hands. He shook it out over his own bowl and pouted. With a sneer dipping his hand into the other’s bowl of cereal and milk. Grabbing a handful of the sweetened machinery and pulling them into his own bowl. Much to Jon’s protests.

 

Pappy barely blinked over his coffee as the two fought. A relatively sleepless night with Hatchworth and then back to normal family activity. He was barely disturbed as the gallon of milk was spilled over the table, forcing Spine to shriek in horror as it seeped into the pages of his open textbook. The only thing that managed to spur him from his daze was the soft cry of a nervous bronze bot.

 

The conflict in the kitchen immediately paused and all 4 sets of eyes turned to Hatchworth as he slinked his way in. Fidgeting with his hands nervously as they stared. About to turn tail and flee back to the living room, he was stopped by Pappy. The kind scientist stood from his chair and placed a soft hand on his shoulder. “I thought you’d like more sleep so I didn’t wake you.” He was doing his best to hide his own exhaustion. “Are you hungry?”

 

Hanging his head, Hatchworth merely nodded. Trying to hide his eyes from the others. “Do I have to go to school today?”

 

“No.” Pappy stated rather flatly, ushering him to the kitchen table. Giving the bot his own seat. “You can stay home as long as you’d like, until you feel better. Okay?” He gently ruffled his orange hair, moving to help Spine clean off the table. Salvaging what he could of the last of the cereal.

 

“Don’t worry about school. I can bring your homework home for you.” Spine assured as he dried off his books. “And I can fill you in on the lessons you miss.”

 

“Yeah!” Rabbit cheered from his seat. Pushing his half filled soppy bowl towards Hatchworth. “We’ll bring home the new music sheets!”

 

“And help put the pit stuff away like you used to.” Jon added in, offering his spoon after he wiped it off.

 

Hatchworth’s core began to glow brightly. Curling his hands against his chest and beaming a happy smile. He still didn’t feel right, but his family was so caring. “Thank you guys.” He sighed steam.

 

“Ya don’t gotta thank us!” Rabbit snickered, unable to contain himself as he stole a bite of the cereal he had offered. “We want ya to feel better!”

 

Pappy chuckled, giving Rabbit his cereal back and giving Hatchworth his own bowl. Finding the energy again to parent again. Or more accurately, deal with Rabbit’s antics.

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

 

Once the boys were dropped off at school the house was eerily silent. He had called in to work, using vacation days so he would be home as long as Hatchworth would need him. Smiling softly he sorted through various blueprints and worksheets. Taking notes and jotting down new designs. “Hatchworth, come here a moment.” Perhaps this would cheer him up.

 

The bronze bot pulled himself from the couch. Silently sulking towards him at the desk. Pappy pulled up a separate chair and patted the seat, signaling his son to join him. Slightly confused, Hatchworth lowered himself to the chair and turned towards the screen. It was filled with images of mustaches. His eyes widened in glee, pressing his face close to the screen at all the different styles.

 

“Hatchworth, I’ve noticed you drawing mustaches on yourself with sharpie.” Pappy crossed his arms over his chest. Easing his stern frown as the bot recoiled.

 

“I just… think they look cool.” He sighed, staring up at the screen.

 

“They do.” Pappy chuckled, pushing the mouse towards him. “Look… normal organic kids your age could have grown their own by now.” He coughed, clearing his throat. Hatchworth lifted his head, giving him a confused stare. “Thats why I’ve decided to build you one.”

 

“Really!?” The orange haired bot nearly leapt from his seat. Eyes wide and hands clenched in front of his face. “I can have one of my own!”

 

Pappy had to laugh, waving him down. “Yes. I think you deserve one after everything that has happened. I-Omph!” He gasped as he was tackled in a tight hug. Sighing in happiness as he wrapped his arms around his son, brushing a hand over the top of his head and squeezing him close.

 

“Thank you, Pappy!” Little oil tears in his eyes, squeezing him tighter. Pappy only laughed, trying to cherish this moment.

 

“You’re very welcome.” He gave his back a couple more strokes. “Now… lets pick out a style!” He pointed to the first one. “How about an Octo-stash? Too fancy?”

 

“Thats way too many! Rabbit will tease me.” Hatchworth pulled his seat up closer to the computer screen. Pointing out more and more as the two searched through the many styles of facial hair.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

With all the business with Boss, Fox was running late for school. By the time he walked through the front gates all the usual spots were taken by students waiting for the first bell to ring. He walked slowly over the hill with his head hung low, spotting him and his brothers’ favorite tree. Standing underneath it were the wolves.

He puffed angry steam as he watched them disrespect their spot. One mutt pissing on the tree. Another dragging his claws down its bark. A few had spotted Fox watching them, chuckling and elbowing each other. The biggest one of them, the Alpha, bared his fangs in Fox’s direction. Lifting a clawed hand and dragging it symbolically across his neck. Signaling to the automaton that he was dead meat. The others expressing similar threats and graphic gestures.

 

Fox swallowed hard, clenching his hands into tight fists against his sides. Feigning strength usually bestowed upon his older brother. Don’t let them think you're scared. If they do they’ll be relentless. Taking a deep breath he stuck his tongue out towards the group, then proceeded to flip them off. Oh yes, Fox, you must have some sort of death wish.

 

The bell rang and drones of students poured inside the building. The group of wolves barked and snarled, waiting at the back for Fox to let himself be singled out. He refused to let that happen. Charging for the front he bumped into a somewhat familiar face. “Johnny old buddy ol’ pal!” He snickered, throwing an arm over the gold bot’s shoulders. “How’s my best buddy in the whole wide world doing?”

 

The Jon blinked a few times in surprise as he was ripped away from his brothers. “I uh… um… Gooood? I-... think?”

 

Spine marched up against them as they squeezed through the double doors inside. Slapping the top of Fox’s hand and prying his grip off his younger brothers shoulder. “As if you and your brother’s haven’t done enough! Don’t rope Jon in whatever it is you're doing now!” He gritted his teeth, ripping Jon’s hand in his own and yanking him away. “Don’t think I don’t know what you guys are up to either!”

 

“YEAH!” Rabbit puffed up behind Spine’s shoulder, making his most intimidating face. “We know everything!”

 

Fox’s eyes went wide, slinking back with a dropped jaw. Everything? Really everything? All that information Smokes was trying to hunt down? “Please…” He found himself near a whisper. The rest of the student’s fading away as he focused on Spine entirely. “... Tell me… Who are we?... really… what are…” He frowned, waving his hand through the air between them. “We… you… and me… and us…”

 

Spine stood straight, mildly perplexed by Fox’s sudden trepidation. What did he mean by ‘us’? He quirked a brow, trying to access the situation when the warning bell started. “Look! I’m not going to be late to class ‘cause you can’t figure it out yourself!” He bluffed, doing his best to sound confident like Rabbit. “So just-... Keep your grubby hands off my brothers! Okay!”

 

“But- but!” Jon protested as Spine grabbed him by the wrist, dragging him down the hall and towards his first class.

 

Fox stood statue still, watching as the Walter brothers disappeared down the hall. Rabbit turning on his heels and pulling down his eyelid as he stuck out his tongue. Giving him a stink eye before they were past the lockers.

 

Fox shrank again, sighing and slumping his shoulders forward. The last two days were such a strain already. How was he going to make it through today? He screeched, nearly jumping out of his metal as an arm was draped over his shoulders. Large and fuzzy.

 

One of the wolves from earlier bent over to whisper in his ear. He was half transformed and ready for a fight if there would be one. But there were teachers all around them! He snickered, knowing he had the Brass bot’ trapped. “After school… your ass is history. Remember that, punk. It’s payback time.” He flicked his tongue menacingly over his teeth, leering down at him.

 

“GET TO CLASS! NOW!” Principle Marksley’s bitter voice crackled towards them. Pushing students to their respective classes. He raised a finger, pointing accusingly towards the pair. The wolf instantly giving Fox up and whistling nonchalantly. “No more fights! The next fight! I don’t care who's involved, you will all be expelled. Do you understand me?”

 

“We were only talking… the tincan was giving me his apology.” The wolf whistled, fading back to his human form as he strolled down the hallway. Giving Fox one last flash of a smile, making sure he wouldn’t forget.

 

Fox was visibly shaken. His hands trembling as he clutched his backpack straps, staring blankly straight forward. Principle Marksley noticed his distress, trying to offer him a soft smile. He gently approached, kneeling closer to the robots eye level. “Mr. Brass… you know you can always come to my office. If you need anything… alright?” It was always difficult to connect to the Brass boys. He could tell things weren’t perfect at home. Probably the main reason they were acting out. Never missing the chance to offer his help.

 

Fox blinked a few times, slowly turning up to the human. “I’m… I’m okay. It’s… it’s fine.” He lied, tilting his head back down. “I’m going… to be late…” He shuffled his bag again, pulling down his shirt. Shaking the sorrow from his face and faking that tell-tale Fox smile. Turning heel and running for his first class. He couldn’t ask for help. Then Boss would find out, and they would be in real trouble. He’d think of something. He had to.

 

 


	19. Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~*~ I updated this on my tumblr, but it's part of this so I'll put it here. I probably won't be writing the spg bots anymore. It will solely be focused on the Brass Bolts. ~*~
> 
> This takes place after ch. 18 of Kazooland High. Boss has put Smokes in the hole and now Fox and Jimmy are trying to get by without him there to take the blows from their father. Jimmy is sure the house is haunted and sends Fox on the case. The middle Brass Brother starts to realize how much of Smokes is being stripped away with each tortuous day. Reminder they are 15 years old during these events.
> 
> Pages 4:

Jimmy whimpered and pushed his way into the bedroom, grabbing Fox by the arm tightly. He was still soaking wet, lather in his hair and slick polish down his body. A towel crudely wrapped around his waist. “Ghosts!!” he gasped, hiding his face against Fox’s back.

Fox gasped, almost dropping his homework with a groan. “Hey hey! You’re wet! Get off me!”

“Ghosts!” Jimmy squealed again, trembling and terrified.

“What do you mean ghosts?” Fox groaned, rolling his eyes and trying to pry his brothers vice like grip off his middle. “There are no ghosts in this house. I promise you.”

“No… no no I heard it!” Jimmy whimpered, pointing towards the bathroom as his hands shook. “I heard it!”

Fox only sighed and waved a hand to calm him. “Shhh don’t wake up Boss okay? Look you remember what they said at school. A ghost moves into your house they’re just confused. Like babies. You gotta tell them to leave.”

He put a finger to his lips, making Jimmy promise he’d be quiet. If he could quell Jimmy’s fears before Boss woke up and decided to do it himself he could save them all a lot of hurt. And with Smokes in the hole they’d get it worse.

Quiet as a mouse, the two tip toed back across the hallway to the bathroom. The water was turned off but there were still suds everywhere. Fox made them both squeeze in before he closed the door behind him. His eyes watched the walls for any ghost like behavior. There was plenty of steam for it to write in. Lots of things to throw. “What exactly did it do?”

Jimmy was shaking and still clutched to Fox’s side. His eyes searching the bathroom as he continued to panic. “I heard it. I heard it talking and wailing.” He yelled a whisper, unable to keep his voice down no matter how much he tried. “It was like a… a whoo-”

Just as Jimmy tried to imitate the noise it started. A soft wailing that seemed to echo from the walls. It was filled with anguish and pain, low and dry. Occasionally stopped with heavy, gasping, familiar coughs.

Fox put his pointed ears against the walls and followed the sound. His core racing and condensation built upon his face from the steamy bathroom. He tracked it down to the vent in the floor as it started to die out again.

They waited for several quiet minutes before it started again. Fox’s brow raised knowingly and his shoulders slumped. “It’s not a ghost…” He assured Jimmy quietly. A hand already working to pull off the grate of the vent and peel it back.

“Then what is it?” Jimmy gasped, covering his face with both hands.

Clearing his throat and in the loudest, but quietest voice Fox could muster, he called down the vent. One hand cupped his mouth to help the sound echo. “Smokes? Smokes can you hear me? That you?”

They both held their breath as the wailing seemed to quiet. Only soft sniffles echoed back up the vent now and a tentative and broken. “... _fox?_ ” Managed to whisper back.

Both Fox and Jimmy fall back on the haunches of their legs, hanging their heads and unsure how to proceed. Smokes had been in the hole for a few days now, and with the added tortures of whatever Boss was doing to him- no wonder he was crying so much.

“You gotta be quieter. Boss is gonna hear you.” Fox warned, sticking his whole head in the vent to try and let the sound go without escaping into the hall through the closed door.

“ _I’m sorry… I’m sorry…_ ” Smokes murmured between sobs. He tried to bring his voice down. He couldn’t even be embarrassed, he was in so much pain. “ _... everything hurts so much… I want out… I want out tell him I’m sorry tell him I want out…_ ”

Smokes was apologizing, which he didn’t do. He was begging, also something he hated doing. He was so broken and Fox didn’t know how to help.

He sighed into the vent. “It’s fine shhh hey you aren’t alone anymore. Me and Jim can keep you company.” It was the least they could do. School started in like 6 hours, Boss was already asleep, they could hang out in the gross bathroom and talk to him. At least. But begging Boss to let him out? They’d get it so bad. “Does that sound good?”

Smokes choked on a heavy wheeze. He tried to shuffle in the cramped space, dragging metal against metal and making a screeching noise. He grunted and slumped against a wall. “... yeah…” Talk to him about what? He wasn’t the best for conversation right now, all he could think about was how much pain he was in. “... I’m so thirsty…”

Fox swallowed hard and thought it over, sitting halfway up. An idea popped in his head as he whispered to Jimmy. “See if you can snag a bottle of water. And uh. a baggie or something we can put food in and send down there.” He snapped his fingers. “Grab a few snacks. Stuff Boss won’t notice.”

Jimmy nodded firmly and got to his feet, still wet and soaped up he left the bathroom and did his secret mission to the kitchen to gather supplies.

To pass the time Fox started talking about idle things. The fights at school, this boy that he just met that was really cute but he wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Meeting Jimmy’s friends in the park. “He’s like super duper tall. I thought he was a girl at first but he laughed at me and said it happens a lot.” Fox coughed into his hand, curling up next to the vent. “He’s older than us, not by much. Jimmy really seems to like him. He’s cool enough. He said he’d teach me how to play guitar some day. He even gave us free stuff.”

Smokes weakly laughed. The effort was there, but the tone of it was gone. It was empty and defeated, fake but an attempt to raise his own spirits. “... gotta love… free stuff…” He sniffled, almost sounding like himself again.

“Fox?” His voice warbled, threatening to break into sobs again. “How… how long have I been… been in here?” He couldn't tell. There was no light, natural or man made. He’d fall asleep and wake up unsure if minutes or hours had passed. It felt like weeks, or months, or years. He was losing his mind.

“It’s only been three days.” Fox tried to make it sound like it was a cake walk. Smokes had been in for longer, much much longer, in the past. “He’ll get tired of it. He always does.” He tried to sound reassuring. “He’ll get bored of not having you around to poke so he’ll let you go. And then blame you for not being around.” He forced a laugh, impossible to sound genuine but he tried.

“... I don’t wanna be here again…” Smokes moaned, starting to fall to tears. “I can’t… _I can’t… no more I can’t..._ “

“I know. Nobody can.” Fox bit into his lower lip, trying to make his voice strong. “But you're strong enough to-”

“ **Why doesn’t he just kill me?** ” Smokes bemoaned, falling against the back wall. “... just end it. Once and fer all… just… kill me just fuckin’ kill me… why this…. I can’t-”

“Don’t say that. Please.”

“I can’t do it-... _I can’t….._ ”

“You’ll get through it. You’ll come out. Everything will be fine.” Fox assured him, tears in his own eyes. “Please just… a little longer. We-... _we need you._ ”

It was enough to make Smokes quiet. Sobbing hard against his hands. The sound echoed up through the vent. Fox stayed on the floor, unsure what else to say. How much Smokes would even hear?

“He might not…” He didn’t raise his voice. Hoping Smokes might not even hear it. “But we do. We need you to keep going. _Please don’t give up._ ”

Smokes spoke not a word in response, whether he heard it or not. Fox would never know. It was only a few heavy moments before Jimmy returned with food and water. Fox and him designed some sort of string attachment to sneak it down to Smokes, keeping him company while he ate, drank, and cried. Smokes was always so proud, so strong, so thick. It was a rare sight to see him break down like this. Something both Fox and Jimmy could understand and would never speak of again.

They could hear him breaking. Their oldest brother, their protector, their caretaker, crumbling under the weight of Boss’ tortures. Something was going to snap soon. They could feel the static in the air. Smokes was at his wits end, growing tired of being victim to these games. Something had to give.

The next morning Fox and Jimmy had zero sleep, but Boss never knew what had happened. He didn’t recognize the grooves in the bathroom vent that were new. The food missing, or their sluggish movements. He was none the wiser, and if they could keep him that way- perhaps they could do this every night.

****  
  



End file.
